Fight for the Future
by scrletfyre
Summary: Sequel to "Dark Rider Atem." The year is 2050 as Yugi Moto aka the Dark Rider, Atem returns to reunite with old friends & allies as new ones enter the fold. But what does fate have in store as both old & new enemies begin to stir up trouble?
1. flashback

Fight for the Future

This is a squel to the first story "Dark Rider Atem" that I have been asked to do by some readers. Normally I don't do squels but do to the popularity of this story, the mass reviews, and faves I decided to give it a shot. Also you can see the art work that I drew up of the characters on my deviantart sight. I claim no right or claim to own any of the characters featured in both the Ghost Rider series and/or the Yugioh series. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews at the end to tell me what you think. Thanks!

1 - Flashback

The year is 2050 as much has changed in civiliazation becoming more advanced and high tech. Yugi Moto drove his old and slightly beaten up motorcycle entering into the city limits of Domino City. It has been many years since he had been back home especially with what he had been through. Yugi looked to be no older than at least eighteen years old but, the truth of the matter was he was far older than he appeared to be. Not many would know that housed within the teenager lived a powerful and ancient spirit of vengeance. The Dark Rider or Atem as he is often known as exists within the human body of Yugi Moto. Atemu as his true name was once a powerful pharaoh whom had ruled Egypt had died sealing a dark powerful magic within the seven mystic items before his death. When Atemu had died, the angel Uriel came to him and offered Atem the chance to keep using his incredible powers that the pharaoh possessed in order to become the spirit of vengeance. Atemu agreed as his human body was reincarnated many years later as Yugi Moto. Yugi had first discovered the mystic bike one night as he walked his girlfriend Tea Gardner home from a date that the two was on. Both teens had witnessed a horrific crime as a pair of pajama clad ninja's killed some mobsters as they were commanded by Deathwatch. The ninja's then grabbed the mobsters guns shooting at the teen when Tea screamed after seeing Deathwatch's face and him killing the mobster leader. Bullets ripped through them as several of them got Teal. Yugi was desperate to get Tea to the hospital and get out of the trouble that he was in. Yugi had discovered the mystic motorcycle by tripping over it. When Yugi laid his blood covered hands over the gas cap, he was engulfed by mystic flames transforming into Atem.

At first Yugi was confused about the spirit of vengeance as he saught the help of a man that Atem called the Caretaker. Maxamillion Pegasus a.k.a. (also known as) Caretaker helped Yugi by giving the teen some advice about Atem but he wouldn't tell the him everything. Yugi's wild journey began when the teen traveled to Egypt where he met the sorcerer supreme Merik Ishtar a.k.a. Doctor Strange while in Atemu's pyrmid as they both battled against Centurious. It was there that Atem had told Yugi about his past and a prophecy that he had to complete. After killing Centurious, Yugi began his search for Atem's allies and the seven mystic items that Atem would need to complete the prophecy.

According to the prophecy (thanks to Leo112): on a stage of death, light and dark shall breathe as one. A dark magician will help unfold the seal to the darkness of old. If evil stands in the way, you must find a way to defeat it in order for the light and dark to merge as one. That way the two powers combined can defeat the ultimate darkness that has yet to show its self. Friends and allies shall unite under a powerful spirit all bearing a scared mark to help destory the ultimate evil that threatens the world.

The prophecy shall complete as the power builds. Even though the journey is long, don't give up. It will only end by the will of the strong. The items and friends shall come closer together in order for the darkness to be beaten. You will need everyone's help in order to succeed. Friendship is a power that all will have, making the will stronger then any power one has. Use the changes that you have been going through for your advantage in the end. Once mind, body, and spirit are joined together, nothing will seem impossible with the help of a few friends as the Midnight Sons shall rise again.

The Caretaker, Maxamillion Pegasus possessed the mystic eye and Doctor Strange, Merik Ishtar possessed the mystic rod. Yugi ended up getting the mystic puzzle as he met a blind teen Joey Wheeler a.k.a. Daredevil whom possessed the mystic ring. Duke Devlin a.k.a. Wolverine whom possessed the mystic necklace. And Seto Kaiba a.k.a. the Punisher whom possessed the mystic scales.

During all of this Yugi came close to death as Uriel came to offer Yugi the choice to become half of what Atemu was when he was alive, a vampire. Yugi accepted. Both he and Atem transformed several times as the two became hole with two seperate and distict consciousness as Caretaker reveal the truth to what was going on before they faded against Zarathos whom was the source of ultimate evil. According to Caretaker (Ghost Rider Volume 2 Issue 43): it all began with the medallion of power. The medallion has always been around. Wars have been fought over it. Blood and death surround it. The power contained within it is too much for one indiviual to weild and remain the same. That was learned the hard way. Many have tried to stop him. But Zarathos...he sought the medallion to further his cause. The original spirits of vengeance helped. These beings of power sought to protect humanity against the dark times that Zarathos would have brough upon this dimension. They alone had power enough to go head to head with Zarathos and in doing so...sacrificed themselves. The essence of the spirits of vengeance and Zarathos were melded within the medallion of power. Caretaker's people saw only one solution...the medallion and the powers within it were placed within the descendants of one family and that family was Atemu's.

Atemu had told Yugi that Zarathos wasn't only after the medallion of power but also Atem's power to summon and fuse with creatures from the Shadow Realm. The final battle came as Atemu and his allies faced against Zarathos, Lillith and her children. Atemu and Yugi completed the prophecy as they summoned the three most powerful god that once also existed in Egyps. By fusing with Slifer the Sky Dragon, Oblisk the Tormentor, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, Atem managed to defeat and kill Zarathos. With Zarathos gone and the prophecy completed, Atem and Yugi proceeded to leave Domino City in order to help other people and to protect the innocent that would need their help. It has been fifty years (the first story was set in the year 2000 even though I never gave any dates and such) since Yugi and Atem have been within Domino. Yugi first drove to a nearby hotel checking in to take a much needed hot showe and transform back into his true form allowing his black demonic wings to rip out of his back. At first when Yugi transformed partly into half of what Atem was hurt like hell but now, it didn't hurt as much as it used to. It took Yugi a while to get used to Atemu's powers, form, and his hunger for blood. After Yugi's show he got dressed transforming back into his regular human form and headed out to the graveyard.

*Yugi, why have we come back here?* asked Atem mentally.

*I am not sure Atemu. I just felt this need to come back home.* replied Yugi. Atem felt no need to question his human host further as he allowed Yugi to do as he wished. Yugi entered the graveyard heading first over to Tea's grave. He carefully dusted off the dead leaves and flowers that laid on the grave. Tea had died shortly after Yugi had become the Dark Rider, Atem as he used his powers to guide Tea to Heaven. To this day he still misses her, Yugi laid down a new wreath on her grave while rubbing his hand against the tombstone. "Sorry that it has been a while Tea. I have managed to keep that promise that I have made to you when all of this began. I miss you so much as I hope that your resting well up in Heaven." stated Yugi before he walked off towards another grave. This one read 'Solomon Moto. One of lives most cherrished treasures.' Yugi's grandfather whom raised Yugi like his own son had passed away of old age. Yugi knelt down as he dusted off his grandfather's grave carefully as he laid down some fresh flowers. "Hey grandpa, I miss you. I am sorry that I couldn't come back sooner, you know how it is when your out saving the world. I hope that your resting well up in Heaven along with mom, dad, and Tea. Please continue to watch after me until Atemu and I are no longer needed." stated Yugi.

"Hey your not supposed to be here!" shouted out a male voice with a thick southern accent.

NEXT CHAPTER...

who shouted out to Yugi and why did Yugi return to Domino after nearly fifty years? Find out in the next chapter..."old friends"


	2. old friends

Fight for the Future

This is a squel to the first story "Dark Rider Atem" that I have been asked to do by some readers. Thanks to Luna Motou, Leo112, and Shadowfox26 for your reviews. I appreciate any and all advise given to me as I also appreciate any help givento me for this story. And I am sorry Yugi but not everyone can live forever. I claim no right or claim to own any of the characters featured in both the Ghost Rider series and/or the Yugioh series. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews at the end to tell me what you think. Thanks!

2 - old friends

The voice sounded familiar as Yugi noted the glowing symbol of a pryamid over an eagle with its wings stretched out besides the pryamid (zelda triforce eagle symbol) glowing on top of his right hand even through his fingerless glove. Yugi stood up quickly turning around but whom he saw looked much younger than the person that he remembered. He looked exactly like Pegasus but much younger as he had plantium blond hair which covered his right eye as he looked at Yugi through his greyish blue visisble eye.

"It can't be...Pegasus?" Yugi asked in question.

"I be Pegasus, Max Pegasus but whom are you and how do you know my name?" asked the younger Pegasus.

"You could say that I am a friend." replied Yugi. Pegaus's visible eye widened when he began to see Atemu's spirit. Pegaus gasped when he saw Atem.

"Oh my lord...it's you." stated Pegasus as Yugi just smiled and nodded his head.

Inside of Pegasus's home had brought back old familiar memories to Yugi. The younger Pegasus brought over a cup of tea handing it to Yugi.

"This place definately brings back memories. So you are not the original Caretaker that I once knew." stated Yugi casually.

"No, I am his grandson. In the Caretaker line it is up to the sons to pass on the Caretaker's duties. Since grandpa Pegasus had no sons, that duty was passed onto me."  
*When did he pass away?* asked Atem mentally.

"About a month ago. He trained me in what little time he had remaining left to become the next Caretaker." replied Pegasus. "May I ask why you two have returned after so long?"

"I am not certain. I just felt this need to come back home." replied Yugi.

"I see. So what my grandfather and I have seen through the mystic eye is coming." stated Pegasus as he moved the hair that hung in front of his right eye revealing the mystic eye. "Through the eye we have seen an impending darkness covering the world as a faint light fights to destroy the darkness. Both my grandfather and I have no idea of what it all means."

*Sounds like we have to find them again. Who should we find first?* asked Atem mentally. Yugi understood what he was refearing to. The Midnight Sons had to be gathered again. Yugi knew that most of them had to be at least in their seventies or eighties.

"I think that I may see a close friend. It is his companies logo that's on everything electronic. So I know that he has to be around. Let's just hope that they took Pegasus's advice." stated Yugi.

*One more thing before we leave.* stated Atem as he took control over Yugi's body transforming into his original form as Yugi's golden bangs became pale yellow as the rest of his maroon spiked hair disappeared as flames erupted from his skull. Yugi's skin became much paler as marking appeared underneath his eyes. A pair of scarlet red triangles streaked down as a pair of capital C marks curled over the streaks. Yugi's eyes became black as his pupils changed color as they now glowed a bright shade of blood red and his irises became slits. In the middle of his forehead sat a diamond shaped purple gem as a pair of fangs emerged from out of his lips. Yugi's clothes changed replacing what he was wearing with black leather motorcycle clothing. Yugi now a black leather jacket with a white v-neck collar and a white capital Y on the jacket. On one of the sleeves appeared a strange symbol (the medallion of power featured in the Ghost Rider second series) that could also be seen on the motorcycle as four long white spikes ripped from his shoulders as a silver chain hung across his chest. Dark blue white spiked bracelets rested above his black leather gloves. A dark blue white spiked belt sat on his hips above a pair of gray jean pants as he wore a pair of black leather motorcycle boots, this was his original form that he had first appeared in. He would only transform into his truest form in extreme cases and emergancies. Atem walked over to the younger Pegasus placing his hand over Pegasus's mystic eye. "Forgive me as this may hurt a bit." Atem stated before he spoke in Egyptian. Power resinated through Atem into Pegasus's eye. Pegasus yelled out in pain as the power flowed into him then vanishing quickly as Atem removed his hand. "It seems that the previous Caretaker had placed a spell on the eye only to be removed by me. You are now the new Caretaker as I hope that you are up to the task." stated Atem.

"Of course Atemu." replied Caretaker.

Several days later Yugi appeared within Las Vegasus Nevada as he drove into the Kaiba Corp parking lot. It still surprised Yugi at how many people offered to buy Atem's mystic motorcycle. Yugi had to decline their offers because the mystic motorcycle becomes Atem's hellcycle. Yugi entered the building finding a robot for a receptionist.

'That is so typical of Kaiba to go high tech.' Yugi thought to himself as he went up to the desk.

"Can I help you?" asked the robot.

"I am here to see Seto Kaiba. I am an old friend." replied Yugi.

"Stand by, scanning." stated the robot as its eyes lit up scanning Yugi. "Approved, please follow me." replied the robot as it got up from the desk. Yugi did as instructed as the robot lead Yugi to a large office. The robot opened the door to reveal a figure sitting behind the desk with his back turned to them. "Master Kaiba, I know that you wish not to be disturbed but I feel that you may want to see this visitor as he is an old friend." stated the robot. The figure behind the desk turned around to reveal a much older looking Seto Kaiba. His once brown hair was now all white as he still had his electric blue eyes. Seto's eyes widened when he saw Yugi.

"Thank you very much, you are dismissed." stated Seto as he got up from his desk. The robot left to continue on with its duty. "Yugi is that truly you?" asked Seto.

"Its good to see you old friend." replied Yugi as the two embraced in a hug quickly parting.

"Look at you, nothing has changed. You still look the same." stated Seto.

"One of the perks to being a half vampire, as I don't age as quickly. But look at you...so what has changed since I have last been around?" asked Yugi.

"Lots my friend but, what brings you here?" asked Seto.

"The usual trouble. I could use some help from the Punisher." replied Yugi as Seto Kaiba used to be the Punisher fifty years ago.

"Then its not me that you need to see but rather someone else. Come with me Yugi!" stated Seto as he showed Yugi to another room. Inside of what looked like a training sight stood a teen with some what dark orange brown hair as he looked exactly like Seto did when he was younger except for the hair coloring. Seto pressed an intercome button interupting the teen's training. "Son could you come here please. There is someone that I want to introduce you to." stated Seto. The teen nodded his head as he put away the shotgun that he was using strapping across his back.

"Your son?" asked Yugi in confussion.

"He is the Punisher now. I have a company to run as I am also not as young as I used to be. So when he was old enough, he took over as the Punisher." replied Seto as the teen entered the room. "Yugi may I introduce my son Blaze Kaiba the new Punisher (I chose to use Blaze's name because I kind of liked the Blaze that appeared in the second series of the Ghost Rider comics). Blaze this is the one that I have told you about. This is an old friend of mine Yugi Moto also known as the Dark Rider, Atem. Don't be fooled by his appearance there is more to him than meets the eye." stated Seto. Blaze looked over Yugi through the same electric blue eyes that Seto possessed before he finally stretched out his Caucasian hand.

"It is nice to finally meet you Mr. Moto. My father has told me alot about you." replied Blaze as Yugi shook his hand.

"Please just call me Yugi. Blaze, I trust that Seto has told you everything." replied Yugi as Blaze nodded his head yes.

*That makes things so much easier. Yugi spend some time with your friend to catch up on what you have missed. I know that you need this.* stated Atem mentally.

*Thanks Atemu!* replied Yugi as he could feel Atemu's presence slip away to the back of his mind.

NEXT CHAPTER...

Yugi and Atemu reunite with other friends to their past but what new evil awaits the Midnight Sons? Find out in "reuniting with friends"


	3. reuniting with friends

Fight for the Future

This is a squel to the first story "Dark Rider Atem" that I have been asked to do by some readers. Thanks to Luna Motou, Leo112, and dr-fanmai-lover for your reviews. To dr-fanmai-lover, your idea to use Rebecca as Jennifer Kale is good but, Jennifer was never truly one of the midnight sons as I had used Rebecca to play Stacy Dolan in the first series but she might make a apperance. To Leo112, yeah even Seto could settle down if he managed to find a woman to tame him. To Seto, your not the only one who got older in this story as several of the other Midnight Sons have gotten older too. I claim no right or claim to own any of the characters featured in both the Ghost Rider series and/or the Yugioh series. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews at the end to tell me what you think. As I appreciate any and all advise given to me as I also appreciate any help given to me for this story. Thanks!

3 - reuniting with friends

Yugi spent several hours with Seto and Blaze catching up on old times. Yugi knew that he couldn't stay long as he still needed to find the other Midnight Sons to warn them about what was comming. Atem seemed to know that the two of original Midnight Sons still possessed their mystic items. Bakura Ryou also known as Blade possessed the mystic ring. Bakura is a half human/half vampire so like Yugi, he would also age very slowly. Duke Devlin also known as Wolverine is a mutant with incredible healing powers and an adamantium skeleton. Because of Duke's powers, he would also age very slowly. Duke possessed the mystic necklace. These where the only two original Midnight Sons that were still around. Atem knew where all seven mystic items were but whom possessed them now was a complete mystery to him. Before they left Kaiba Corp, Atem took over Yugi's body to establish a new link with Blaze and the mystic scale making him the new official member of the Midnight Sons. Atem then gave control back to Yugi as he left Kaiba Corp to connect and find the other Midnight Sons. Yugi allowed Atem to guide him to where of the mystic items was at as they drove into Hell's Kitchen. Hell's Kitchen was home to Joey Wheeler also known as Daredevil, a blind hero whom possessed the power to see without seeing thanks to his radar sense. Yugi stopped at a phone booth to see if Joey still livefd within Hell's Kitchen. Once he got an address, he drove over to see his old friend and ally.

Yugi parked his bike outside before he walked up to the front door. A teenage male answered the door as he had short brown hair and glassy blue eye. In his Caucasian hands he held a seeing eye cane.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I am looking for Joey Wheeler, I am an old friend." replied Yugi as he could feel the symbol on his right hand tingeling. The boy simply smiled as he stepped aside allowing Yugi to come in. The boy lead Yugi to the living room as Joey was sitting on a chair reading a brail book. Joey's once bushy sandy blond hair was turning white as you could still seem some streaks of sandy blond in it. He looked up revealing his honey brown eyes with no visible pupils in them.

"Whom is it Danny?" asked Joey.

"Come on Joey whom else would claim that they were an old friend and come all this way to see you?" asked Yugi. Joey's eyes widened when he heard Yugi's voice.

"Yugi Moto, do my ears betray me?" asked Joey in shock.

"If they do then you better get those ears checked." replied Yugi. Joey put down his book getting up walking over to where Yugi was as the two hugged each other.

"I have a feeling that I know the reason to why you are here so allow me to introduce you to my son Danny, he is the new Daredevil. (I chose to use Danny as Joey's son because I loved Danny Ketch's character from the Ghost Rider series) Danny this is Yugi the one that I have been telling you about." stated Joey. Befor Danny could say anything, Yugi transformed into Atem as he knew that even though they were both blind, they could both clearly see the spirit of vengeance when he took control over Yugi's body. Danny's eyes widened when he saw Atem's firey form manifest.

"It is nice to meet you Daredevil, I am Atem, the spirit of vegeance that resides within Yugi. I take it that your father had told you everything." stated Atem as Danny nodded his head yes.

"What brings you and Yugi here anyway Atem?" asked Joey.

"We aren't certain but according to the new Caretaker it seems that a darkness will cover the world. If I had to guess, it has something to do with evil resurfacing. This is why we are finding the mystic items and the Midnight Sons." answered Atem.

"That makes sense." replied Joey. Atem used his powers to make Danny the new Daredevil for the Midnight Sons and making him the owner of the mystic key. Atem then gave Yugi back control over the body as the teen told Danny that Atem knew how to reach him if and when he was needed.

After his visit with Joey and Danny, Yugi drove towards a large mansion that read 'Xavier's School for the Gifted' on a name plate on the main gate. Yugi remembered that Duke was a member of the X-Men, a team of mutants that was put together by Professor Charles Xavier. Yugi buzzed the intercome as the gates opened up allowing him in. Yugi drove up to the mansion as a young man came out to welcome him. He wore his black hair up in a pony tail as his green eyes smiled at Yugi. Yugi recognized him instantly as he did look a little bit older. Duke was dressed casually as his muscular body could be clearly seen through his shirt.

"Yugi Moto, what in the world is going on my friend? I haven't seen you since we did battle against Zarathos." asked Duke.

"Not much Duke. But I fear that evil maybe starting something. According to the new Caretaker, Pegasus's grandson, he and the Pegasus that we knew saw darkness covering the world as a faint light was trying to destroy it. Maybe you can confirm what is going to happen by using the mystic necklace." stated Yugi. Duke nodded his head as he closed his eyes calling upon the power of the necklace. Visions danced within Duke's mind as he could see a great battle taking place as evil forces battled against the Midnight Sons. When he saw the image of Zarathos, Duke reopened his eyes quickly.

"He's comming back Yugi. Zarathos is going to return again to take what he believe is his." stated Duke which caused Yugi to curse out loud.

"Thanks Duke. I have all ready met the new Caretaker, Punisher, and Daredevil. Each are off spring of the original members. I still have to locate Blade and Doctor Strange." stated Yugi.

"Well you and Atem know how to reach me if and when you need my help." stated Duke as the two friends shook hands before Yugi went off to find the remaining two members of the Midnight Sons.

Yugi arrived at a large house that seemed magical and mystical in design. After parking his bike, Yugi walked up to the front door. Just as he was going to knock on the door, it opened suddenly to reveal a teen with a bald head as he did have a long black ponytail in the back of his head. The right half of his face was covered in Egyptian hilogrifs that seemed to be burned into his Egytain tan skin. Egyptian markings surrounded his dark purple eyes.

"Pleae come in Yugi Moto, we have been waiting for you." stated the teen. Yugi nodded his head following the teen inside as he was lead to a room where he saw two familiar figures talking. One was a goth dressed teen with long spikey white hair and blood red slitted eyes. The other was Egyptian as his hair had gone a light grey color. Yugi smiled when he saw them.

"Odion, where is your manners? You forgot to introduce yourself to our guest." stated Merik.

"Forgive me. My name is Odion Ishtar, the new Doctor Strange. It is nice to finally meet you Yugi Moto." stated Odion formally as Yugi looked at Merik in confusion.

"Odion id my younger brother Yugi. Because of an unforeseen accident, he got exposed to magic which is now a part of him. This made him the most logical chose to become the next sorcerer supreme." stated Merik. (I know that in the series Odion was Merik's older brother but for this story I made him younger)

"What seems to be the trouble Yuig that you have to come looking for the Midnight Sons?" asked Bakura.

"According to Duke and the new Caretaker, it seems that evil is on the move as it seems that Zarathos will return." stated Yugi.

"I thought that you had destroyed him the last time we had done battle against him and his forces." stated Bakura.

*Apparently it seems that someone is going to bring him back. But whom it is, I have no clue. I knew that it would be only a matter of time before something came up.* stated Atem mentally as he took over Yugi's body. "I had to reestablish the link with the mystic items turning them over to the new members whom are taking over for the ones we knew. There is a new Caretaker, Punisher, Daredevil, and of course Doctor Strange. We have to be on vigil until we can figure out whom is bringing back the enemies that we have destroyed in the past." stated Atem before he used his powers on Odion making him the true owner of the mystic rod and the new member of the Midnight Sons.

*If it was only this easy the first time around to find the mystic items and our allies.* stated Yugi.

"Come on Yugi, nothing is ever that easy." replied Bakura.

Next chapter...

what does evil have in store for Yugi and Atem find out in "new face of evil"


	4. new face of evil

Fight for the Future

This is a squel to the first story "Dark Rider Atem" that I have been asked to do by some readers. Thanks to Leo112 and Shadowfox26 for your reviews and ideas as I decided to use the ideas that you both gave me for this chapter (with premission of course) as I had altered a few things to make it sound and flow better. *Jumps up and down for joy* Yeah...I almost have ten reviews! I claim no right or claim to own any of the characters featured in both the Ghost Rider series and/or the Yugioh series. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews at the end to tell me what you think. As I appreciate any and all advise given to me as I also appreciate any help given to me for this story. Thanks!

4 - new face of evil

Unknown to Atemu was that the evil force behind what was going on was someone he himself once loved and knew from long ago. But the person that they had become know didn't show any aspect of the person that he once knew. Her heart was now cold as she bore nothing but anger and hatred towards Atemu. Mana had become distorted turning herself over to the evil and darkness. Mana whom now called herself Black Rose began casting a spell in order to bring back some of those that Atemu had destroyed in the past. Her new allies stood back watching Black Rose as she casted her spell bringing back Centurious, Blackout, Lillith, Heart Attack, and Deathwatch. Once her spell dispearsed she looked over the group with a smile on her face.

"Welcome back to the world of the living. The reason to why I have brought you back is because we all have a common enemy. The spirit of vegeance, the Dark Rider, Atem." stated Mana. "I could use your help and assistance to bring down the Midnight Sons. We can not allow them to stand in the way of the darkness. Lillith, I could use your help and powers to bring back Zarathos." stated Mana.

"Consider it done Black Rose." replied Lillith.

"The rest of you can do whatever you wish to grab the Midnight Sons attention. You will also find that all of your powers have been increased. Whatever you do leave Atem to either me and/or Zarathos to deal with." stated Mana as the villans took off. Mana opened up a portal heading back to Atem's pryamid straight for the thrown room. She went to sit down on the thrown as she wanted to get what she wanted no matter whom suffered. "Bring him in!" shouted Mana as her voice was as cold as ice. Both Kabal and Malice had brought in the Dark Magician, Mahad whom had been the first Caretaker. Mahad was chained and scared from his most recent beatings. Mana got up from the thrown walking down towards him as she placed her hand on his face. "Now tell me Mahad...where is my King?" asked Mana. Mahad looked at her as he spat in her face in retaliation.

"I will never tell nyou. You were once a respectable queen. What happened to you Mana?" snapped back Mahad. Mana wiped the spit from her face as her eyes narrowed as she slapped him hard.

"You will bring him once you have a taste of my power." she stated as she mutteed an ancient spell in Egyptian causing the Dark Magician to scream in pain as he rose up as a dark light surrounded his entire body. His body began to change as he became to Magician of Black Chaos. The light dispersed as the Magician of Black Chaos knelt down in front of Mana. "Now go forth my servant and bring Atemu back to me. He currently resides within the human world. Bring me back my King!" snapped Mana.

"As you wish my queen." replied the Magician of Black Chaos as he got up from his knees as Mana opened up as portal to the human world in the year 2050. After he was gone, the spirit of Zorc, the dark one arose.

"Are you certain that it was wise to send him? Why don't you just kill him?" asked Zorc angerily.

"Don't test me Zorc. Atemu is mine to deal with . Remember that I can send you back from where Atemu had set you after your last battle against him and this was all before he bacame the spirit of vengeance." Mana told him as Zorc just bowed before he left. Mana went back to the thrown sitting back down. "Very soon you will be mine Atemu...just you wait." she stated to herself with a smile on her face.

Once she was done with her task in Egypt, Mana headed back to assist those whom she had pulled together. Whatever happens she couldn't allow Atem to complete the new prophecy that has been told to her by Zadkiel, a dark angel whom was the exact opposite of the angel Uriel. According to the prophecy, as day draws near and the battle is close at hand. You will learn to accept one of your greatest fears. Light and dark shall damage the soul. In order to find peace you must link the two together. But when the seal breaks, it will make one into two. Only together will one wish come true. With evil vanquished, the Earth shall be safe as the angels true promise will be kept.

'No matter what happens, I can not allow Atemu to complete that prophecy. He will be mine once again.' Mana thought to herself. Zadkiel was there to welcome her when she got back. "Zadkiel what news do you bring me?" asked Mana angerily.

"Atemu has begun to reassemble the Midnight Sons but three new ones are bound to arrise. Making their total ten." This caused Mana to curse out loud.

"No matter what happens we can't allow Atemu to find them. Assemble the others right away. We have to find them and kill them before Atemu can find them." stated Mana as Zadkiel nodded his head as he walked off. 'Soon Atemu, you will be mine and you will repay for what you have done to me.' Mana thought to herself.

NEXT CHAPTER...

what does Mana have up her sleeve and what did Atem do to make her so bitter and angery. find out when a new member of the Midnight Sons make his appearance in "Morbius"


	5. Morbius

Fight for the Future

This is a squel to the first story "Dark Rider Atem" that I have been asked to do by some readers. Here is the next chapter since I was in the pits at work and had nothing else to do, I wrote two chapters in one day. I claim no right or claim to own any of the characters featured in both the Ghost Rider series and/or the Yugioh series. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews at the end to tell me what you think. As I appreciate any and all advise given to me as I also appreciate any help given to me for this story. Thanks!

5 - Morbius

Yugi thrashed about in his sleep as something felt off. His own blood threatened to consume him. Atem couod even feel it through the void as he forced Yugi to wake up. Yugi bolted sitting up right as his eyes were blazing red which caused Atem to curse out loud. In spirit form he couldn't use the mystic puzzle without Yugi's help. Atem had to act fast or else he would loose his human host to his blood lust. Atem used his powers to call upon help from the creatures that existed within the Shadow Realm.

*Come and aid me of spirits of the Shadow Realm. Come forth Shining Angel and Amazoness Paladin.* Atem called out mentally. The two creatures materalized before Yugi. *Shining Angel feed him your blood. Amazoness Paladin use your powers to heal my host.* commanded Atem. The two creatures did as commanded as Yugi's fangs pierced into the Shining Angel's arm when the angel bore his arm to Yugi. Yugi drank deeply as both creatures used their powers to help out Yugi. Slowly Yugi's eyes returned back to their somewhat normal color of a deep purple as he had small specks of red. Yugi gasped suddenly letting go of his hold on the Shining Angel. He nearly stumbled out of his bed but luckily he was caught by the two Shadow Realm Creatures. *Yugi are you all right?* asked Atem in concern.

"I will be all right Atem. Thank you for your help. It has been a while since I had such a strong lust for blood." replied Yugi weakly.

*No Yugi, it was more than that. It was like you were feeling and sensing someone elses blood lust. It was much stronger than anything that I had ever felt before.* replied Atem.

"Was it Bakura's?" asked Yugi as he slowly laid back down on his bed as the two creatures that Atem had summoned disappeared.

*It was not Blade's. But someone elses. I am know sensing three new items as well as allies. No doubt that the blood lust you and I were feeling is from them. No doubt that Blade felt it as well.* replied Atem. This caused Yugi to moan out loud. *Don't worry Yugi, we shall find these three much more quickly than before if we use Blade's mystic ring. It can direct us to where the other three mystic items are at. Now get some rest, you are still a little weak from what it was that we had sensed. We will feed again in the morning.* replied Atem. Yugi slowly closed his eyes falling back asleep.

The next morning, Yugi was awakened by the sound of someone knocking on his hotel door. Slowly Yugi got up as he still felt out of it. When he opened the door he could see both the new Caretaker, the new Doctor Strange, and Blade.

"Hurry we need to act fast. Both Yugi and Atem felt it much stronger than I did." stated Bakura. Both Pegasus and Odion didn't argue with the half vampire. Pegasus offered Yugi his arm once Bakura had slit his wrist. Yugi's fangs fully lengthened as his eyes turned blood red. Pegasus tried not to winse in pain when Yugi's fangs pierced into his skin. As Yugi drank Pegasus's blood, Odion used his powers along with the mystic rod to quel Yugi's blood lust. Odion could feel Atem's magic also helping as slowly but surely Yugi came back around gasping as he let go of Pegasus's arm. Odion healed the wound on Pegasus's arm as Yugi blinked a few times as he ran his hand through his tricolor hair as his eyes turned back to their normal deep purple color.

"Thanks guys. Lets hope that doesn't happen again anytime soon." replied Yugi.

"You lucky that Atemu knew what to do when you go into a blood lust even if it wasn't yours." stated Pegasus.

"Now it seems that I have to find the owners of these three new mystic items. Bakura, I could really use your help." stated Yugi.

"Of course Yugi." replied Bakura.

"Unfortunately that's only part of the problem. It seems that a new prophecy has come up. As day draws near and the battle is close at hand. You will learn to accept one of your greatest fears. Light and dark shall damage the soul. In order to find peace, you must link the two together. But when the seal breaks, it will make one into two. Only together will one wish come true. With evil vanquished, the Earth shall be safe as the angels true promise will be kept. Only the angel Uriel knows what he had promised Atemu from long ago." stated Odion.

*When the darkness of old is no longer. Two paths shall appear before you but one choice will be yours alone. The path of life to continue on living or the path of eternal rest of which you have greatly earned. The one that you choose is the one that I will grant.* replied Atem. *The only darkness of old that I know of is Zorc, the dark one. I had banished him long ago to an alternate universe never to return. I hope that whomever is gathering up these evil forces don't figure out a way to bring him back.* added Atem.

"Meanwhile we have to find the other three Midnight Sons before the forces of evil can." stated Bakura.'

Meanwhile...Blackout, Centurious, and Succubus were on their way to deal with one of the newer members of the Midnight Sons. Black Rose wanted the three of them to turn this human over to their side. According to Zadkiel, the human's name was Mako Tsunami. A singer whom goes by the stage name of Morbius. (in the comics, Morbius was a doctor whom tried to cure himself of a blood disease but ended up becoming a living vampire) The three of them were chosen because with their gothic looks, they could easily pass for Morbius's back up crew. Mako was a Gothic singer whom often got dressed up as a vampire for his shows. Succubus used her powers to bewitch three of the crew members as Blackout drained them dry.

"Was that truly nessecarry Blackout?" asked Centurious as the vampire wiped his mouth clean.

"Not really but, it was incredibly satisfying." replied Blackout.

"Just make sure that you don't kill the human. I can't turn him if you kill him." stated Centurious as the vampire just shrugged him off.

At that same moment...Bakura and Yugi were driving on thier motorcycles as Bakura's ring pointed them both to a concert. When Atem saw an image of Mako Tsunami dressed up as Morbius on a local newspaper, the singer was wearing a mystic bracelet, an item that Atem once wore when he was pharaoh. (yes I know that there is no such item in the series but when I decided to add three new Midnight Sons, I also had to create three new items) Most of the items that became the mystic items had all belonged to Atemu when he was pharaoh. As they drove to the concert, Yugi could see the medallion of power glowing on the mystic bike's gas cap as he could also feel the slightly burning sensation on his right hand as on the palm of his hand was also a branded version of the medallion of power meaning he could transform into Atem at anytime without using the mystic bike. The strong smell of innocent blood smelled familar to Atem as he had smelled this smell once before. He then remembered Duke's words about old enemies stiring up trouble and coming back to life.

'Please don't let it be him. There is no way that someone could have brought him back.' Atem thought to himself. *Yugi don't envoke the change just yet but be careful, it seems that Blackout maybe back.* stated Atem mentally. Bakura could hear and see Atem clearly as he ground his teeth remembering back to when he and Yugi first teamed up against Blackout. Atem had risked going into a blood thrawl transforming into his truest form to deal with the vampire. The two heroes finally arrived at the concert.

Backstage...Mako could feel as if something was wrong as he could see his golden Egyptian bracelet lightly glowing.

"What in the world?" Mako asked himself as the glow slowly dispursed. "Something doesn't feel right. Why is it that I have a bad feeling about this concert?" Mako asked himself as someone knocked on his dressing room door. "Come in." Mako replied. His manager Zigfried von Schroeder entered the room.

"Its almost time Mako. Are you ready to rock?" asked Zigfried. Mako just nodded his head as he put on the last bit of touches to his makeup. As Mako and Zigfried left for the stage, Mako noted three new back up crew members that he didn't recognize. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up when he walked past them as the three of them were talking to one another.

'I got a bad feeling about those three.' Mako thought to himself as he could hear the crowd chanting his stage name.

Up front...both Bakura and Yugi blended in with the crowd as Bakura was dressed in his usual gothic clothing that he wore to slay vampires. He wore a black short sleeve tattered tee shrit with a red cross and a pair of black pants with large slits and red buckles. He didn't bother wearing a pair of sunglesses over his red slitted eyes. The mystic ring was attached to his side pointing up to the stage. Yugi was dressed up in Atem's motocycle leathers as Atem has used his powers to change only Yugi's clothing so he would blend better into the crowd of people. Both heroes were on the look out as they knew that Blackout was somewhere in the crowd. Mako took the stage dressed in a tight vampire gothic leathers as his dark spikey raven wing hair clashed against the dark purple leather and deep red tattered cape. His face was not entirely covered in make up as he wore black eye liner and white eye shadow around his eyes and red lipstick on his lips. Mako began to sing as he was joined by the stage crew. Blackout, Centurious, and Succubus joined him up on center stage as Succubus used her powers to seduce Mako.

*Dam it! They are on the stage!* snarled Atem as he watched as Blackout's fangs pierced into Mako's throat.

NEXT CHAPTER...

what's going to happen to Mako? will he be turned over to the side of evil or will Atem be able to save him? find out next time in "battle on the stage"


	6. battle on the stage

Fight for the Future

This is a squel to the first story "Dark Rider Atem" that I have been asked to do by some readers. Sorry that it took me a while to get this chapter up (due to being sick). Thank you Shadowfox26 and Leo112 for your reviews and ideas. I always love hearing what people think and use the ideas they give me so don't be afraid to send them. I have currently worked on artwork for the new series as I have drawn up Vengeance, Shriker, and Morbius (all posted on my deviantart sight). I still have to work on Caretaker and the new Doctor Strange. All of the creatures that I am using for the story are actual Yugioh cards from the game. I claim no right or claim to own any of the characters featured in both the Ghost Rider series and/or the Yugioh series. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews at the end to tell me what you think. As I appreciate any and all advise given to me as I also appreciate any help given to me for this story. Thanks!

6 - battle on the stage

Yugi watched in horror as he clearly recognized both Centurious and Blackout as they attacked Mako. Atem acted quickly as he called upon help from the Shadow Realm.

*Creatures that exist within the shadows come to my aid. I call upon the Time Wizard to come forth and to stop time!* Atem stated as the Time Wizard appeared high over head waving his staff stoping time. Once time was frozen all except for Mako, Bakura, Yugi, Blackout, Succubus, and Centurious. Yugi proceeded to transform into Atem as both he and Bakura rushed to the stage just as Blackout dropped Mako as Centurious began casting his spell.

"Keep them busy. I need time to cast this spell." stated Centurious as Mako's face became pale white.

"Atem go and stop the sorcerer. I can handle these two!" shouted out Blade. But Atem knew better. Atem could tell that Mako was slighly resisting whatever Centurious was doing to him.

"I call upon the creatures of the Shadow Realm to come and aid us. Come forth Celtic Guardian and Gia the Firece Knight!" called out Atem as the jewel on his forehead began to glow as the two creatures appeared. "Aid Blade in dealing with our enemies!" he commanded them as the two creatures did as commanded. Atem made his way over towards Centurious as he undid the mystic chain that was strapped across his chest. "Get away fro him Centurious!" snarled Atem bearing his fangs. Atem infused his hellfire into the chain as he whiped it at Centurious. The links on the chain came magically came undone transforming into flaming shurikens as they flew at Centurious forcing him to stop his spell as he had to back away from the Midnight Son. Atem reacted quickly calling upon his power over hellfire to form a barrier around him and Morbius. Atem had to act quickly as Morbius was dying. "Listen to me Morbius, I can save your life but it will forever change you. You will become a full vampire. I don't have a lot of time to explain everything. All you have to know is that you are a Midnight Son, a hero bound to save the world from evil." stated Atem. Mako looked at Atem as he could feel that he was there to help him.

"Do it!" he replied weakly. Atem began to chant in Egyptian as he called out mentally for more help from the Shadow Realm.

*Come forth and aid me. Come forth Guardian Angel Joan and Jenis, Lightsworn Mender. Fuse together with me to aid me in helping an ally.* Atem commanded mentally. Atem could feel the two spirits enter his body as he slit into his own writst after taking off the glove and bracer from his right hand using his own fangs to pierce the skin. He fed Mako his powerful and ancient blood while chanting in Egyptian as he used the shadow creatures powers to heal Morbius. When Morbius's body went into convulsions, Atem held him down using all of his strength as he stopped changting his spell as he undid the bond with the shadow creatures that he had summoned as he pulled his arm away from Mako as his wound healed instantly. *Please Ra, help him.* Atem silently prayed as Mako's body finally went limp. His body slightly twitched as a pair of black leathery bat wings ripped out of his back as his ears became a bit longer and pointed. Atem could see Centurious was trying to get through the hellfire but the fire seared his dark soul. Once Mako's transformation was completed, Atem got up laying Mako down. "Now you are going to answer some of my questions Centurious even if I have to beat it out of you." Atem snarled as he walked through the hellfire circle that he had created. Before Centurious could turn to leave, Atem called upon his hellfire to block off Centurious as he undid the mystic chain strapped across his chest. He whiped the chain around Centurious's body pulling the man over to him. "Now feel the searing pain from my Penance Stare!" snarled Atem as his eyes lit up as hellfire shot from Atem's eyes into Centurious's eyes. Centurious screamed in pain as this was the second time that he had felt the spirit of vengeance's penance stare.

When both Blackout and Succubus saw that Atem was dealing with Centurious and that Blade was still circling them as the was trying to kill them both. The two retreated before they fell prey to the spirit of vengeance and the Midnight Son.

"You haven't seen the last of us. We will return!" hissed Blackout before he and Succubus retreated. With them both gone, Blade put away his swords as the two creatures that Atem had summoned from the Shadow Realm dispearsed. Blade walked over towards Atem as he dropped Centurious's body undoing the chain that was wrapped around him. Rage burned within Atem as he had seen through Centurious the face behind these attacks. Atem cursed out loud as he slammed his hand through a nearby wall. A low soft moan errupted from Mako as Atem undid the hellfire circle.

"Atem are you all right?" asked Blade. Atem nodded as he went to pick up the some what conscious Mako. Before he took off the singer's dressing room, he commanded the Time Wizard to alter time so that everyone believed that the concert had just ended. The Time Wizard obeyed as he was commanded before vanishing. Both Bakura and Atem walked off stage to Mako's dressing room.

Mako finally awoke as his eye resembled Bakura's. His skin was now a pale white like a ghost. His makeup now seemed to be a permant part of him. Both Bakura and Atem helped Mako sit up right before Atem gave Yugi back control. Mako's eyes widened considerably when he saw Yugi's transformation.

"What happened?" asked Mako.

"You were attack by our enemies. Don't worry they are gone now. I am Yugi Moto and this is Bakura Ryou also known as Blade. You have already met my other half, the spirit of vengeance, the Dark Rider Atem." stated Yugi. Yugi then explained everything about the Midnight Sons, the mystic items, and about Atem. After he was done, Mako just looked at him.

"Is this permant?" he asked as Yugi shook his head no.

"Much like me, you can control and change your form." stated Yugi as he allowed his wings to rip out from his back. "Unfortunately, you are a full vampire as Atem wasn't able to fully reverse what they did to you. You will still crave blood but you will need to feed on the blood of the guilty in order to satisfy your needs." Yugi replied as he transformed back into his normal human form. "You will have to discover on you own to what kind of powers you now possess since you have been changed."

"I guess I should have listened to my feelings earlier as this possibly could have been avoided." replied Mako as his body returned back to some what normal. His eyes still had a slitted look to them as they were still blood red. Both his ears, fangs, and finger had a slightly point to them but his skin returned to a healthy shade of peach.

"They were bound to kill you one way or another Moribus. But know that you are not alone. Both Yugi, Atem, and I are vampires as we have been through this. If you ever need us, don't hesitate to call us." stated Bakura.

"I will remember that. Thank you for helping me out." stated Mako.

"When the time comes that we need your help and the mystic item. Atem knows how to reach you." stated Yugi as Mako nodded his head that he understood.

NEXT CHAPTER...

with Mako saved, Yugi and Atem will soon face their hardest task yet. fighting against the Black Magician of Chaos. see what happens in "mage's battle"]


	7. mage's battle

Fight for the Future

This is a squel to the first story "Dark Rider Atem" that I have been asked to do by some readers. Thank you Shadowfox26 for your idea as I had used it in this chapter changing a few things around (with permission). I claim no right or claim to own any of the characters featured in both the Ghost Rider series and/or the Yugioh series as all of the creatures and spells that I am using for the story are actual Yugioh cards from the game. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews at the end to tell me what you think. As I appreciate any and all advise given to me as I also appreciate any help given to me for this story. Thanks!

"regular speech"

*mental speech*

(author's notes)

'thinking'

{foreign language}

7 - mage's battle

After talking to Moribus whom had decided to keep his stage name as his codename. Yugi and Bakura seperated. Yugi and Bakura could sense that Atem needed to talk to Doctor Strange. Something had him upset ever since he had used the penance stare on Centurious. It seemed to Yugi that Atem knew something as the spirit of vengeance wasn't saying much. Yugi pulled up in front of Doctor Strange's house. Yugi got off of the mystic motorcycle going up to the house, as the door opened wide allowing Yugi into the house. Yugi went inside going over to the study where he could sense Doctor Strange and the mystic rod. When Yugi entered the room he found both Merik and Odion whom looked up at the teen in question. Before they could say anything, Atem took control over Yugi's body.

"We need to talk!" replied Atem. Before the three of them could talk, dark clouds began to circle outside as the mystic rod began to glow. Atem snarled as his fangs lengthened. "It's here. The dark power that I have sensed once before." hissed Atem. Both the sorcerer supreme and Atem ventured outside as a dark thunder blast came crashing down before them. Dark winds blew around as its cries sounded like howls of sorrow. A being began to slowly emerge from the blast.

"Who are you?" asked Odion angerily.

"A loyal servant to the Pharaoh Atemu. The Magician of Black Chaos. I don't have a lot of time." the magician stated as he bowed at the waist.

"What are you talking about Mahad?" hissed Atem.

*Wait a minute, wasn't Mahad the one whom became the Dark Magician after death in order to keep on protecting you since he was the first Caretaker?* asked Yugi mentally.

*Yes. But it seems that somebody has altered him through dark magic.* replied Atem.

"She has reawakened Zorc and plans to bring him back to this world. I was commanded by her to bring you back home my Pharaoh."

"What?" asked Yugi and Atem in unison as you could clearly hear Yugi's voice combining with Atem's.

"Please forgive me Pharaoh for what I am about to do." the Magician of Black Chaos stated as black tears rolled down his face as he pointed his staff up to the heavens.

*No he wouldn't! Strange, I need the rod quickly!* Atem hissed mentally as Odion did as he was asked. *Yugi, please wait in the void. I am going to use my full power to bring Mahad back.* Yugi didn't argue as he did as asked. Atem called upon help from the Shadow Realm from all the magic spell casters to come forth. The Blast Magician, Breaker the Magical Warrior, Chao Command Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Chaos Sorcerer, Dark Eradicator Warlock, Magician's Valkyria, Dark Red Enchanter, Endymion the Master Magician, and Sorcerer of Dark Magic (some of the cards that I actually own) came forth from out of the Shadow Realm surrounding Atem. Their power added into Atem's as the mystic rod began to glow. Atem began to chant in Egyptian calling upon his ancient powers. {Gods of the ancient past please hear my summons. Allow me to free and help one whom has always been loyal and there for me even after my death. Calming Magic, help me calm the chaos that dwells within him. Change of Heart, help me change his heart back to the way that it once was. And Soul Release, release the soul that is in tournment. Aided by the powers of those whom are on my side, please Ra aid and help me your most loyal of servants.} stated Atem as he blasted the Magician of Black Chaos with the spell. The rival magics clashed as the magician screamed in pain. Suddenly the magician was engulfed in a bright white light. Mahad stummbled out of the light back to his normal human form back from the ancient times of Egypt. *Thank you Ra!* stated Atem as both he and Mahad collapsed suddenly. Atem's body returned back into Yugi's normal form.

Meanwhile...Mana cursed out loud blasting things with her dark magic. She had under estimated Mahad's loyalty and Atem's power since he had become the spirit of vengeance.

"Dam it, I hate it when Zorc is right. I guess if you want something done you have to do it yourself." she snapped. Mana then walked off to see if Lillith was ready to proceed with bringing back Zarathos. Mana entered the chamber to find Lillith in the midst of her session.

"I am not done yet Black Rose. It is much harder than before. Please give me some more time." stated Lillith.

"Consider it done. I am stepping out for a while to take care of some business." stated Mana before she left Lillith to continue on with her work. Mana then used her magic to change her appearance before stepping through a portal that she had created. 'First I will have to deal with that traitor Mahad then I will deal with you personally Atemu.' hissed Mana as she stepped through the protal.

Elsewhere...Yugi slowly regained consciousness feeling drained of energy. Yugi slowly turned his head seeing Mahad lying next to him. Mahad looked like he did back in Egypt during the ancient times of when Atem was pharaoh. Yugi turned his head to see all of the Midnight Sons new and old around him as all of the mystic items were glowing as both Merik and Odion were using their magic to help heal Yugi and Mahad. Yugi let out a long soft moan as he slowly sat up. Both Merik and Odion stopped chanting as they helped Yugi sit up.

"Yugi what's going on? Who is this?" asked Odion.

"The first Caretaker, Mahad. It seems that the one behind this is someone familar to Atemu." replied Yugi.

"The one whom is behind this used to be known as Mana, she was once Atemu's wife. She now calls herself Black Rose. She is bound and determined to bring back Zorc the dark one." stated Mahad as he had risen.

"Why is she doing this? What is she trying to accomplish?" asked Pegasus.

"Not even I know. I maybe free from her spell but, I am not totally free. I am still bound to become the Magician of Black Chaos. But I will continue to protect and serve both you Master Yugi and Lord Atemu. I must return back to where I belong in the Shadow Realm." stated Mahad as his body vanished. Nobody could say a word as they all knew that this was going to be a trying time for them all.

NEXT CHAPTER...

the Shriker enters as some secrets to Atemu's past is revealed. find out what happens next time is "keeper of the tomb"


	8. keeper of the tomb

Fight for the Future

This is a squel to the first story "Dark Rider Atem" that I have been asked to do by some readers. Thank you Shadowfox26, Leo112, and dr-fanmai-lover for your reviews. To dr-fanmai-lover, I don't know much about the 5-D's cast and stuff so I won't be using your idea (sorry) and there is not much I could do for Dungeons and Dragons as all I know about is the roll playing game (sorry). I claim no right or claim to own any of the characters featured in both the Ghost Rider series and/or the Yugioh series as all of the creatures and spells that I am using for the story are actual Yugioh cards from the game. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews at the end to tell me what you think. As I appreciate any and all advise given to me as I also appreciate any help given to me for this story. Thanks!

"regular speech"

*mental speech*

(author's notes)

'thinking'

8 - keeper of the tomb

After Mahad went back to the Shadow Realm, Yugi collapsed in exhaustion as he still felt weak. Even being in a graveyard wasn't helping him. His breathing became heavy as he transformed into his true form.

"Its not working. Whatelse can we do to help him?" asked Odion.

"I know of someone who can help. He is like us. Please trust me." stated Danny.

"Do it!" Yugi and Atem replied weakly before loosing consciousness.

Meanwhile...Mana walked the Earth discusted by what she saw.

'Humans are nothing but filth. Where are you Atemu?' asked Mana to herself. She pondered over why Atemu would have forgotten her. 'You loved me once before Atemu but it seems that not even I knew the true you. I will have you again as you will succumb to the darkness. So come and find me Atemu.' Mana thought to herself as she walked.

Elsewhere...Yugi had regained consciousness finding himself in an unfamiliar place. He could also feel Atem's powers returning faster than he thought possible. He could feel warm blood trickling down his throat. But whom he saw before him was unfamiliar to him. Yugi could see the mark of the Midnight Sons on his chest. A tall brunette spiked hair male with jet black eyes stood before him. The male pulled away wrapping up his arm as he allowed Yugi to sit up as Danny stood besides the mysterious stranger.

"Take it easy Yugi, you are safe. This is a close and personal friend of mine Tristan Taylor also known as Shriker. He is one of us so don't worry he knows." stated Danny.

"The pleasure is all mine. How are you feeling?" asked Tristan.

"Better. I could feel his power returning faster than I thought possible. How is that even possible?" asked Yugi.

"I will show you." replied Tristan as both he and Danny helped Yugi up to his feet. They all entered into what looked like a museam. Ancient artifacts from Egypt, more importantly from Atemu's pyramid. Locked behind a large glass case was a large tablet that was glowing. Yugi could tell that this was the same tablet that he had once seen back in Atem's pyramid when he first teamed up with Merik. "My family are acheologists as we have been named special keepers to an ancient tomb that we had discovered by accident. I used my resources to gather these all here." stated Tristan. Yugi placed his hand on the glass as the tablet emitted a bright light engluffing Yugi. The light blinded everyone as Yugi screamed in pain. When the light finally disappated it revealed Yugi still in his true form as besides him stood Atem in his true human form from back in ancient Egypt. He looked exactly like Yugi only he was much taller and more muscular. Extra golden bangs which looked like lightning bolts were spiked up against his black and mahagony trimed hair. His eyes were blood red and slitted like a cat's. His skin was a tanned Egyptian as a pair of large black leather wings rested against his broad back as he was wearing a set of ancient Egyptian clothing.

"What in the world?" asked Tristan.

"Can it be...Atem?" asked Danny. Both Yugi and Atem collapsed onto their knees afterwards.

"Its the tablet's power. It can fully restore me back to my full human form although the effects are only temporary. I should thank you Shriker for gathering these artifacts and taking care of them." stated Atem as he got up to his feet. Atem walked over to his human host offering him a hand up. "I think that its time that you all learned the truth to my ancient past and with the tablet here, I can use my full powers without any reprocausions. I am sorry about earlier Yugi. I didn't mean to hurt you like that aibou." stated Atem.

"Aibou? Doesn't that mean light in Egyptian?" asked Yugi as he allowed Atem to help him up.

"It does. It is because you are my light Yugi." replied Atem.

After all of the Midnight Sons had gathered, Atem use his powers to operate the tablet's power as a light surrounded them transporting them through time and space back to ancient Egypt. All of them could clearly see Atem as he appeared like he did now only much younger.

"When I was younger, I was born different from others. I was born as a vampire with incredible powers. No one knew the truth of what I was but everyone seemed to know about my unusual and unique powers. It was because of these powers that I was named pharaoh. When I became pharaoh, I was always in the public eye as I couldn't feed without someone learning the truth about what I was. The one whom noticed that something was wrong with me was one of the court magician's Mahad." stated Atem as the events played out showing Mahad taking Atem aside slitting his own wrist to feed Atem as he took it hungerily. "Mahad could sense my power and seemed to know that I was not like everyone else. I knew that I could trust Mahad as I told him of my secret. He became the very first Caretaker. Over the years my powers grew even stronger as I had fought off my share of people trying to take either my crown or my power. One of them as you have met was Centurious. After defeating Centurious is when I first met her, Mana." stated Atem as images flashed showing Mana helping Atem as he came stumbling out of the pryamids after his battle with Centurious as he was in his human form. Mana helped and treated Atem until Mahad had shown up. "During the time that I was with Mana, I had fallen in love with her and asked her to become my wife. For a while it was peaceful as I never once told the Mana about the truth to what I was but my powers became well known as some began to call me the angel of death. Our peace was short lived as he came, Zorc the dark one. His dark and evil power was nothing like I had ever sensed before. Zorc threatened to destroy the world. I couldn't allow him to do it as I had my wife, the people of Egypt, and my unborn child to think about. So I went to face against Zorc using my powers to seal Zorc's dark power into myself as I sent Zorc to another dimension never to return. I then put the power into the ten mystic items giving them to Mahad trusting him to take care of everything." stated Atem as the events played out showing them Atem's battle with Zorc and him sealing the forebidden power into the items giving them all to Mahad. "Mahad was named Caretaker as he was to protect my secret and to watch for when I would return again as I had told him about Uriel's proposal and promise as I became the spirit of vengeance. I told Mahad to scatter the mystic items only keeping the mystic eye. After I had passed on, Mana had died during child birht as my child passed on shortly after. For centuries, I have watched as Mana, my wife was reborn several times as all I could do was watch her suffer and die. I am beginning to believe that it was during those times that she began to change."

"And now she is this Black Rose and she is trying to bring back someone that you yourself had banished. What in the world is she up to?" asked Odion as they all found themselves back at the museam. All Atem could do was shrug his shoulder as he had no idea.


	9. unknown family

Fight for the Future

This is a squel to the first story "Dark Rider Atem" that I have been asked to do by some readers. I claim no right or claim to own any of the characters featured in both the Ghost Rider series and/or the Yugioh series as all of the creatures and spells that I am using for the story are actual Yugioh cards from the game. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews at the end to tell me what you think. As I appreciate any and all advise given to me as I also appreciate any help given to me for this story. Thanks!

"regular speech"

*mental speech*

(author's notes)

'thinking'

9 - unknown family

After Atem had explained everything showing all the Midnight Sons what happened thousands of years ago, his physical body disappeared. Much like the puzzle that Yugi owned and carried, the tablet could give Atem a physical body, his true human appearance.

"No matter what we can't allow this Black Rose to bring back an ancient evil that all ready threatened the world once before. Even if she was once someone Atem knew." stated Mako.

"Atem understands that. That's why he had showed you all the secrets to his dark past. No doubt that Mana may try to do something to Atem but, I don't think that she knows that Atem lies within a human or even whom that human is. I still have one more mystic item to find and to figure out what that prophecy means. I figure that the prophecy may hold some key to what Mana is trying to do." stated Yugi.

"But what I don't understand is why Atem showed us that now rather than wait to bring all of the Midnight Sons together." stated Tristan.

"It is because the last Midnight Son seems to all ready know it all." answered Atem through Yugi as everyone looked at the teen in confussion.

"No matter what Atem's reasons are, all we do know is that we have to stop Black Rose from not only bringing back Zarathos and Zorc." stated Duke as his mystic items was still glowing. "I see dark times ahead if we don't stop them." he added.

Meanwhile...Mana finally got discusted when she couldn't find Atem. Let alone when she got hit on by humans, she tried her best not to kill them that way she didn't draw any unwanted attention to her. Humans discusted her to no end. She couldn't wait for Zorc and Zarathos to use their powers to destroy the human race. Mana was bound and determined to make Atem hers once again. When she was alive, she only saw a small fraction of Atemu's powers when he was alive as she never saw the real him.

'Why did you keep the truth from me Atemu? I had thought that you loved me or was that all a lie? You died before your time and why...so everyone could live? I will never understand why you sacrificed everything for everyone else. Even when you became the spirit of vengeance, you never once came to my aid. You have cost my life many times that all the feelings that I once had for you is gone. But I know of a way for you to become mine once again. You will succumb to the darkness that exists within you.' Mana thought to herself before she used her powers to open a portal back to her hideout.

Several days later...Yugi drove through Domino City still troubled by what Atem had shown them as he still hadn't been able to find the last Midnight Son. Yugi decided to visit the graveyard to collect his thoughts and to visit those whom laid resting that he had once knew. Yugi felt so alone. He had plenty of friends and allies around him but no family to call his own. He was now begining to understand why Atem hid the secret from Mana about what he was. He feared that the people would see him as a monster. For many years Atemu had been by himself with no one to help him understand what he was and what he was capable of. The only one Atemu knew that he could trust was Mahad as the sorcerer was always by his side after he became pharaoh. The two would speak without using words as they seemed to understand each other. Atem had been really quite as he was deep in thought. Perhaps he was going over in his mind what he would do when he came face to face with Mana. As Yugi wondered around the graveyard, he could feel that someone was here. When Yugi walked up to his grandfather's grave, he could see a tall slender but slightly muscular person standing in front of the grave. All Yugi could see was the back of the person's head as he had black and crimson trim spiked hair that was worn in the same style as his own and Atem's.

"I was wondering when you would show up." the person stated as his voice sounded much darker than Yugi's as it sounded similar to Atem's voice.

"Excuse me but, do I know you?" asked Yugi. The person turned to face Yugi as the teen gasped out loud. The teen whom stood before him looked exactly like him and Atem combined. But something about this teen seemed a little darker than Yugi. "Who in the world are you and why do you look like me?" asked Yugi angerily as his fangs lengthened. The teen just simply smiled.

"You will find that we have more in common that that Yugi Moto. I know full well whom and what you are because I am one too." the teen replied as he took off the glove from his right hand showing Yugi the branded mark of the medallion of power in the palm of his hand before he turned his hand over to show the symbol of the Midnight Sons. Yugi's eyes widened considerably when he saw these marks as the teen placed back on his glove. "Believe it or not Yugi, I am your older twin brother. My name is Yami Dark." stated Yami.

"Your lying. All of my family is dead as I have no brother let alone a twin one." snarled Yugi as Atem appeared by Yugi's side.

*He's not lying aibou. I can sense a spirit of vengeance within him but its much different from me.* stated Atem as Yugi looked at Atem shocked.

"How is that even possible?" Yugi asked as a spirit appeared next to Yami's side. This spirit looked a lot like the teen as he seemed darker and more feral than Atem. His eyes looked exactly like Atem's as his cornea's were black as ink as he had red slitted eyes. A purple jem sat in the middle of his forehead. His long golden bangs hung down before his face along with several of them spiked up like thunder bolts. Instead of red flames, he had blue flames surrounding his head. He wore a long open dark purple motorcycle jacket and a black shirt which showed off his muscles as slung around his chest was a motocycle chain as two large silver spikes sat on his broad shoulders. On one of the jackets sleeves was the mark of the medallion of power. He wore a pair of dark grey jeans with a belt hanging loosely over his hip which matched the same brown leather belt that he wore around his neck. Large silver bracers were cuffed around his lower arms as he wore no gloves over his large claw-like hands. His long pointed elf-like ears could be clearly seen as he had a pair of long tan horns sticking up with the golden bangs. A set of four black demonic wings rested against his broad back as a long black sythed reptilian tail snaked out behind his back. He wore a pair of spiked motorcyle boots similar to Atem's. This spirit reminded Yugi of the time when Atem went into the darkness as the spirit simply smiled at them exposing his fully lengthened fangs.

*Atemu it is nice to see you once again.* stated the spirit.

*Vengeance, when did you awake?* asked Atem.

*Shortly after you got rid of the darkness that learked within you.* answered Vengeance.

"All right, I am now confussed." stated Yugi.

"Don't worry, I will explain everything." stated Yami as both spirits vanished.

Both Yami and Yugi went to a local resturant to catch up on lost time. Yugi found it hard to believe that he actually had an older twin brother that he never knew about.

"How come mom and dad never told me anything about you? I don't even think grandpa knew that I had an older twin."

"To tell you the truth, I don't think they even knew about me. The doctor that had delivered us seperated us when we were born as you got to stay with mom and dad while I was sold to an adoption agency. The family that adopted me was never told the truth about where I came from." replied Yami.

"So how did you find out about me and stuff?" asked Yugi.

"Vengeance, the spirit that is with inside of me told me all about you and Atemu. Vengeance is the darker part to the spirit of vengeance that exists as he will often reflect that darker nature in his appearance. Growing up, I felt anger, hatred, and betrayal not knowing the truth about myself or my past. Because of the darkness that learks with inside of me, it made me the more praticle host for Vengeance. I had stummbled upon his cycle during a gang war as I was shot. You can probably piece together what happened next." stated Yami as Yugi nodded his head.

*The reason to why you have Atemu within you is because of your strong human emotions, innocence, and light. You have more in common with Atemu than Yami does. If Yami was raised with you, he could have easily been Atemu's host instead of mine.* stated Vengeance mentally.

*That would mean that you have the crown that I once wore back when I was pharaoh.* stated Atem mentally as Yami nodded his head. Yugi couldn't hold back his tears when he heard Yami's story. He felt sorry and sad that his older brother had such a rough life. Yami got up walking over to Yugi hugging the petite teen close to him.

"Its all right Yugi. I don't blame you, our parents, or grandpa for what happened to me. I blame it on the people whom thought that they could make some easy money. And just because I have a darker outlook on life doesn't mean that I can't feel or even show human emotions." stated Yami as he patted Yugi's head fighting against his own tears. Yami didn't realize just how strongly his little brother was going to feel when Yami told him what he had been through. Yami could feel the strong waves of emotions as they poured out of Yugi as the two brothers just cried in each other's arms.

NEXT CHAPTER...

after reuniting with his lost family, Mana begins to move. find out what happens next when "evil strikes"


	10. evil strikes

Fight for the Future

This is a squel to the first story "Dark Rider Atem" that I have been asked to do by some readers. I claim no right or claim to own any of the characters featured in both the Ghost Rider series and/or the Yugioh series as all of the creatures and spells that I am using for the story are actual Yugioh cards from the game. A special thanks to Shadowfox26 for you ideas as I used what you gave me and also a special thanks to Leo112 for your review as I also used it (changing things with permision of course). Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews at the end to tell me what you think. As I appreciate any and all advise given to me as I also appreciate any help given to me for this story. Thanks!

"regular speech"

*mental speech*

(author's notes)

'thinking'

10 - evil strikes

After reuniting with his older twin brother, Yugi and Yami spent some time together. Yugi was a bit surprised that Yami was exactly like him but very different. If Yugi was the light then Yami was the dark. The two talked about the prophecy trying to deciepher what it means.

"Sorry Yugi, I have no clue but from the sounds of it, it may have something to do with the final battle against Mana, Zorc, and Zarathos." replied Yami.

*In the meantime we have to keep our eyes open for anything unusual.* stated Vengeance.

Meanwhile...Mana sat in the thrown of Atemu's pyramid alone and angry. She had been this way ever since she had been brought back. Yet the only thing that she wanted was for Atem to love her just like back then. She began to miss the way that Atemu would smile, the way that he kissed her, even the way he would hug her and hold her close. Tears began to form in her eyes at the thought of Atem. She was angry that Atem had left her all alone and angry that he saved everyone else and didn't stay by her side.

"Black Rose, Lillith says that the preperations are ready. What do you wish for us to do about the spirit of vengeance?" asked Meatmarket interupting Mana's thoughts. A wicked smile stretched across her face as she had come up with a brilliant plan.

"Have HeartAttack, Heartbreaker, Aries, and Ares attack the humans. Atem will fall for it and come to protect the humans. Have the Orb watch the progress and report back to me." replied Mana.

"As you wish." replied Meatmarket as he took off. Mana then got up heading for Lillith's chambers in order to help the Atlantian sorceress bring back Zarathos.

Meanwhile...Yugi was resting at home when he first sensed it. The presence felt similar to something that he had onced sense a long time ago. The medallion of power that was branded in his hand began to burn red hot.

*No way...it can't be...why would Mana bring back that? Why would Mana bring back a tournmented soul? Yugi please wait in the void, they are much stronger than the last time.* stated Atem. Yugi couldn't seem to hear or even see Atem which caused the spirit of vengeance to curse out loud. Atem has never forcefully taken control over Yugi's body since the two of them became whole. Atem merged his spirit and body with Yugi as the teen screamed in pain. Atem began to take form transforming into his full and true form asAtem's hands became pure bone much like a skeleton's hands. Atem's eyes became all blood red with no visible irises and/or pupils. Atem's fangs fully lengthened as the jewel in the center of his forehead glowed. Two sets of wings had ripped out of Atem's back, one set was a pair of white angel feathered wings and the second set was a pair of black reptilian demon wings. The flames that had surrounded Atem's head became much darker and more wild than before. Sharp bone spikes ripped out of Atem's knees and elbows as parts of Atem's face began to show some of the bone void of all skin and muscle. Atem collapsed onto his knees as his breathing became hard and irradic. The cries of the innocent rang loud and clear in his ears. 'What are you planning Mana? Are you really willing to go that far?' Atem asked as he rose to his feet heading out to his mystic motorcycle. As he got outside he could see Vengeance driving up on his hellcycle. Vengeance appeared just as he did when Atem and Yugi saw him when they met each other at the cementary.

"So you sensed it too Atemu. You don't look too hot." stated Vengeance.

"I will be fine in a moment." replied Atem as he closed his eyes calling upon Oblisk the Tournmentor to share his powers with him. The jewel glowed in the middle of Atem's head as the ancient god's power flowed into Atem. Atem then reopened his blood red eyes refocusing on Vengeance. Atem could tell that Vengeance wasn't affected by the tournmented souls like he was. "Vengeance that means that your really..."

"Don't let it concern you Atemu. Uriel says to tell you that light and dark will give the world life. With understanding the world will have hope. With both sides of the same coin present, balance will be obtained and the future will be forever engrossed without the shadows. Don't worry, he doesn't have to know the truth about who and what I am just yet. Yami all ready knows but he is willing to play this part out until the end." replied Vengeance. Atem nodded his head as he mounted onto his hellcycle. The two spirits of vengeance rode off heading to the sight of the disturbance.

When they arrived, they had found that the Midnight Sons were all ready there as they were doing battle against the forces of evil. There were two tournmented souls one at which Atem remembered doing battle against once before. There were also two dark gods along with them.

'Mana you wouldn't...what are you thinking by bringing back the dead?' Atem thought to himself as both he and Vengeance dismounted from their hellcycles. The Midnight Sons looked shocked to see two spirits of vengeance.

"Atem is that whom I think it is?" asked Pegasus.

"Names Vengeance, a spirit of vengeance much different from Atemu. I don't like this. It seems like Mana is pulling out all the stops." replied Vengeance. Atem snarled at the two tournmented souls as his fangs lengthened fully.

"Mai Valentine, I put your soul to rest once before and I shall do it again." snarled Atem.

"I told you once before Dark Rider that I am now HeartAttack and you shall be the one whom goes down." replied HeartAttack as the two dark gods moved in. The Midnight Sons stepped forward facing against Aries and Ares.  
"Atem, Vengeance...we will deal with these two. You guys go and take care of the tournmented souls." stated Odion as the sorcerer supreme weilded his magic at the gods. Wolverine snarled as his adamantium claws lengthened as he lept at the gods. Vengeance and Atem looked at each other nodding their heads as they took off the chains that laid across their chest as they infussed hellfire into their weapons. Both of them flicked the chains as they came magically undone as the links transformed into flaming shurikens as they flew at the two tournmented souls shattering their masks. When Atem saw who Heartbreaker was blood tears streaked down his face. Atem collapsed down onto his knees as Heartbreaker turned out to once be Yugi's girlfriend Tea Gardner (dum, dum, dum).

"Its not possible. I had sent your soul to rest. There is no way that Mana could have the power to do this. Why...what is Mana trying to do?" Atem asked.

"Black Rose wants darkness and evil to reign supreme. In order for that to happen we must get rid of those whom stand in her way. Come with us Dark Rider, Black Rose longs to see you." replied Heartbreaker. Atem's eyes seemed to loose their luster causing Vengeance to curse as he willed his dark hellfire to his hands blasting the two tournmented souls.

*Lord Atemu. Don't listen to them. You mustn't listen. Those whom stand before you now are impartial souls summoned to confuse your heart. Release me and allow me to deal with them. We shall forever put their souls to rest.* stated Oblisk mentally. Atem could feel Yugi's guiding light as he could feel the teens sorrow as he couldn't stand by to see someone that he had once cared for used like this. Atem rose to his feet tapping Vengeance on his shoulder.

"Stand aside Vengeance. I will deal with these two." stated Atem as his dark powers began to leak out from his body. Vengeance did as he was told as he wasn't one to tell the pharaoh no. "How dare you try to confuse my feelings. I will not allow Mana to achieve this dream. I will stop her no matter what the cost. Now hear me and answer my commands. Come forth Oblisk the Tournmentor!" commanded Atem as the ancient god stepped from out of Atem. "Ultimate hands of fate!" snapped Atemas both he and the god clenshed their hands into fists. Power surrounded their fists as they threw the punches at HeartAttack and Heartbreaker. The punches never fully connected but the power that surrounded the punches did as the two women screamed in pain. Ancient Egyptian words began to spill from both Vengeance and Atem trasnforming the tournmented souls into pure spirits as they floated away. Atem collapsed onto his knees breathing hard as his form fluxuated. Vengeance had no choice but to step in calling upon his power. Vengeance's powers were very similar to Atem's but he didn't hold the power to control the ancient gods, only Atem had that power. Oblisk dispealed from Atem as he infussed a part of his power into Vengeance. Vengeance had to power to summon creatures from the Shadow Realm but he couldn't merge with them like Atem could but he could be given that creature's power and ability.

*Thank you Oblisk.* stated Vengeance as he opened up his wings fully flying full speed at the two dark gods. "Give Mana this message...No matter what, we will stop her!" hissed Vengeance as he combined his power along with Oblisk's. The dark magic hit the gods destroying them before he too collapsed. With the evil threat gone, Atem and Vengeance transformed back into their human halves collapsing from exhaustion.

NEXT CHAPTER...

what does Vengeance, Atemu, and Yami know that Yugi does not? will the Midnight Sons be able to stop Mana before its too late. find out what happens in "Zarathos returns"


	11. Zarathos returns

Fight for the Future

This is a squel to the first story "Dark Rider Atem" that I have been asked to do by some readers. I claim no right or claim to own any of the characters featured in both the Ghost Rider series and/or the Yugioh series as all of the creatures and spells that I am using for the story are actual Yugioh cards from the game. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews at the end to tell me what you think. As I appreciate any and all advise given to me as I also appreciate any help given to me for this story. Thanks!

"regular speech"

*mental speech*

(author's notes)

'thinking'

11 - Zarathos returns

The Orb raced back to the hideout troubled by what he had seen and witnessed. One spirit of vengeance was bad enough but now there was two of them. He had to tell Black Rose right away what he had seen. Screams echoed through the hideout as they were coming from the room that Lillith was in. The mother of all demons was giving birth to the one whom would help destory the Midnight Sons. Power surged through the hideout as Lillith gave one more final push. Her insides spilled out as Zarathos collapsed onto the floor. Sparks errupted from his head as his blue flame surrounded his demonic skull.

"Welcome back to the world of the living. I am the one responsible for bringing you back. My name is Black Rose." replied Mana. Zarathos rose to his feet feeling different than before.

"What have you done to me?" asked Zarathos as Mana simply smiled.

"I have increased your power giving you the power to destroy those whom stand in our way. I will need your help and abilities to bring back Zorc the dark one." stated Mana. Zarathos looked at her stunned.

"Why do you wish to bring my master back to this world?" asked Zarathos.

"Lets just say that I have my reasons. Which I don't have to explain to you. One more thing Zarathos, don't kill the spirit of vengeance, the Dark Rider Atem. We will need him for our plan to work." stated Mana which caused Zarathos to curse. "If you have a problem with this then you can take it up with your master." Mana snapped angerily. Zarathos backed off when he sensed Mana's power.

"Very well Black Rose." hissed Zarathos. The Orb entered the chambers panting heavily.

"Lady Black Rose, they have been destroyed. And there is another spirit of vengeance but this one seems much different from the Dark Rider." replied the Orb.

"What?" shrieked Mana as the Orb shown her what he had seen. Mana and Zarathos watched as Atem and the other spirit of vengeance used their powers forever freeing the tournmented souls and destroying the dark gods. What shocked Mana the most was happened afterward when the two collapsed transforming back into a human form. 'I can't believe it. That human looks like Atemu. They both do. But the one whom holds Atemu's spirit looked much younger and innocent. He is the one that I have to go after. Soon Atemu, you will be mine once again. You won't be able to resist me as I will take you to our side and have you unleash Zorc from where you sent him. Darkness shall reign surpreme.' Mana thought to herself as a wicked smile stretched across her lips.

NEXT CHAPTER...

what does Mana have planned in order for Atemu. find out in "dark tempation"


	12. dark temptation

Fight for the Future

This is a squel to the first story "Dark Rider Atem" that I have been asked to do by some readers. A special thanks to Shadowfox26 for your ideas as I had used it in this chapter. I claim no right or claim to own any of the characters featured in both the Ghost Rider series and/or the Yugioh series as all of the creatures and spells that I am using for the story are actual Yugioh cards from the game. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews at the end to tell me what you think. As I appreciate any and all advise given to me as I also appreciate any help given to me for this story. Thanks!

"regular speech"

*mental speech*

(author's notes)

'thinking'

12 - dark temptation

Mana walked back and formth in her chambers as a dark plan formed in her mind. An evil grin moved slyly across her face as Succubus entered Mana's chambers bowing her head.

"You had summoned me Black Rose?" asked Succubus.

"Yes, I have a task for you alone Succubus as it requires your special powers." stated Mana.

"I see so it is time. Do with me what you will." replied Succubus. Mana smiled as she began to chant an old Egyptian spell transforming Succubus into a beautiful red rose. Mana then walked over picking up the rose as she opened up a portal to the human world.

"Now go and complete your task. The dead shall arise as Atemu will be mine." she laughed as she flicked the rose through the portal.

Meanwhile...the portal opened within the graveyard in Domino City as the rose landed on top of Solomon Moto's grave. Dark power began to grow drenching the graveyard as the dead began to rise from out of their graves. They had one mission, to bring the Dark Rider Atem back to Mana. The dead began to roam the city streets stiring up trouble as they scared everyone in sight.

At that percise moment...Yugi and the rest of the Midnight Sons went back to Domino City in order to rethink their plan to defeat Mana and her plan to bring Zorc back. Atem knew that the only way that was possible was through his power. Atem and Vengeance then snarled sharply as they could sense that something was wrong.

*Hurry and switch with us!* commanded the spirits of vengeance to their human hosts.

*What's going on?* asked Yami mentally as they could see a large horde of zombies heading their way.

*Zombies? This can't be real? Are you certain that this isn't some really bad movie? I mean it's zombies for crying out loud!* Yugi stated mentally but even he could feel the dark power comming off of the zombies. Both Yami and Yugi gave control over their bodies as the spirits of vengeance stepped forth before the group.

"Everyone stay back!" Atem and Vengeance snarled as hellfire surrounded their hands as the flames that were on their heads danced angerily. The Midnight Sons did as they were commanded as hellfire drenched the area destroying all of the zombies as they turned to dust. Once all of the zombies were destroyed, Atem walked over picking up a red rose which was attached to Yugi's grandfather. It had shocked him with dark magic as he cursed out loud throwing down the rose.

*What is it?* Yugi asked in concern.

*Powerfulk dark and evil magic. This must have been Mana's doing. How low will that witch go?* snarled Atem as he destroyed the rose with his hellfire. Little did Atem realize was that Succubus was all ready within him working her powers to alter Atem.

Later on...the group sat in Yugi's house discussing what to do about Mana.

"She seems determined to bring this Zorc back no matter what means as she has tried everything in her power to stop and destroy us." stated Danny Wheeler.

"I don't understand hwat is her motive to all of this? I mean why bring him to this world?" asked Blaze Kaiba.

"Much like Zarathos, Zorc wishes for darkness and evil to reign supreme. Zorc wishes to enslave humanity and to allow demons and monsters to rule. The whole world would be plunged into the middle ages that many invision within books." answered Pegasus.

"Does anybody know what's required for her to bring Zorc to this world?" asked Duke.

"Me." replied Atem through Yugi.

"Well we can't allow Mana to get her hands on Atem in order for her to bring Zorc to this world." stated Tristan.

"So how on Earth do we find her in order to stop her?" asked Mako. Nobody seemed to know how to answer the living vampire's question. Suddenly Yugi screamed in pain collapsing down onto his hands and knees. His form fluxuated between his own and Atem's. Dark power began to leak dangerously from his body as something was wrong.

"YUGI!" everyone shouted in concern as nobody could seem to get close enough to him. Yugi's body began to change into Atem's and back as they tried to fight off what was happening to them.

*ATEMU!* Yugi screamed out mentally.

*AIBOU...YUGI!* Atem hissed as Yugi was expelled from his body as Atemu's true form erruped forth. Dark snarls slipped from Atem's lips as his true form altered into a darker and more demonic form. The flames that surrounded his head appeared much darker almost black as his once white angelic wings turned black. A long reptilian like tail ripped out of Atem's back with a long razor scythe at the end. Two dark brown demonic horns began to emerge from out of his skull as a third red demonic eye began to emerge when the jem on his forehead vanished. Evil laughter arrose from Atemu as he got up to his feet staring at the Midnight Sons. "Too late you fools!" he hissed as dark and evil magic flowed into his hands. Atem threw the blasts at the Midnight Sons before he barreled out of Yugi's house.

Meanwhile...Mana paced nervously as she waited for Atem to return to her. She could sense and feel that Succubus had succeeded in her task as she had turned Atemu over to the darkness. A portal opened up before Mana as a dark Atemu stepped forth. Without breaking a single stride, Atemu grabbed Mana pulling her close to him as he kissed her aggressively. Mana wrapped her arms around Atem as she broke the kiss smiling.

"How have I missed you Atemu. Welcome back home!" stated Mana. Atem eyed her provoctively sending chills up and down Mana's spine.

"My queen." he hissed as he began to kiss her aggressively again.

NEXT CHAPTER...

oh no Atem has turned evil! what are the Midnight Sons going to do to get him back? will they be able to? find out what happens in the next chapter "Zorc the dark one"


	13. Zorc the dark one

Fight for the Future

This is a squel to the first story "Dark Rider Atem" that I have been asked to do by some readers. A special thanks to Shadowfox26 for your ideas as I had used it in this chapter. Also thanks to Leo112, dr-fanmai-lover, and Shadowfox26 for your reviews. I claim no right or claim to own any of the characters featured in both the Ghost Rider series and/or the Yugioh series as all of the creatures and spells that I am using for the story are actual Yugioh cards from the game. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews at the end to tell me what you think. As I appreciate any and all advise given to me as I also appreciate any help given to me for this story. Thanks!

"regular speech"

*mental speech*

(author's notes)

{foreign speech}

'thinking'

13 -Zorc the dark one

"Atemu, my darling...we can get married all over again this time we can be together forever and have as many children as we want. But first I will need your help to bring back Zorc." Mana stated as she cupped his face with her hands. Atem's dark eyes never left hers.

"If that is what you wish my queen, then I shall do as you command." Atem replied in a cold voice as wicked smile stretched across her face.

Meanwhile...the Midnight Sons began to regain consciousness from the blast that Atem had thrown at them.

"Ooowww...man what happened?" asked Danny.

"Atem went evil. But how could that happen?" replied Duke.

"The rose that Atem had destroyed, some of its dark magic must have infected Atem." answered Odion.

"So Mana has him now...we have to get him back before he unleashes Zorc!" stated Yami.

"But how? None of us could stop Atem. How can we?" asked Mako.

"Yugi would find a way. Knowing my little brother, he is trying to get Atem back but even in spirit form, he won't be able to do it alone." Yami answered. Everyone looked at Yami knowing that he spoke the truth. Yugi has never given up and he has always been there for them, it was time that they returned the favor.

"Yugi left some residual trace for us to track him. I can see it clearly through my mystic eye." stated Pegasus moving his hair away from the eye to show that it was glowing.

"Then we have to act fast before its too late." stated Blaze. All of the Midnight Sons nodded their heads in agreement as Odion pulled out the mystic rod using its magic power to open a portal.

Elsewhere...Yugiu had existed a portal as it was pitch dark. He could tell that he was still in the void that existed between him and Atem. He could sense the dark powers lingering in the void as he couldn't sense Atem's presence.

'This isn't like the last time that Atem went dark. Somebody is doing this but who? Could it be Mana?' Yugi asked himself. Suddenly a white orb brightened up the dark void as Yugi could sense a familiar presence within the orb.

{We met again my Pharaoh...allow me to help you.} stated the orb in Egyptian. Yugi was a bit grateful that he could speak and understand Egyptian as easily as he could English.

{I think that you have me confussed, I am not Atemu. My name is Yugi Moto, I am the human body for Atemu.} Yugi replied in Egyptian. The orb floated around Yugi as the face of a young Egytpain woman appeared within the orb (the face is of Ishizu Ishtar whom also played Isis from Atem's memories).

{Forgive me. But you do look like Lord Atemu. I am fully aware of what happened as I maybe of some help.} stated the spirit.

{I don't mean to be rude but, whom are you?} Yugi asked.

{I am Isis. I used to work for Lord Atemu when I was alive that was until...} Isis stated as her voice became lost.

{Mana had killed youl. So how can you help me? I can't reach Atem from the void as it seems like I am being blocked out.} asked Yugi.

{Simple, we destroy the one whom is controlling him.} answered Isis.

"I hope that your right." Yugi whispered to himself as he followed the glowing orb.

Meanwhile...Atem stood inside the chamber halls with Mana by his side. All of Atem's enemies looked at him with discust while Black Rose began to finalize the preperations to bring back Zorc.

"Now remember my love, after we bring Zorc back, we will destroy those dam Midnight Sons. Once that is done, then we can finally be together." stated Mana.

"As you wish my queen." replied Atem as he stepped into the spell circle. A chant in Egyptian slipped from out of his lips as his power began to increase.

In the void...Yugi felt this sharp jar of pain run though his body which caused him to collapse down onto his knees. He could feel what Atem was doing as a sharp curse slipped from out of his lips.

"Atem don't do it!" Yugi yelled out at the top of his lungs as Isis floated by his side. {Don't worry about me Isis but we have to hurry. They have begun to call back Zorc.} Yugi hissed as he allowed hius wings to rip from out of his back. Yugi flew after Isis as they entered a chamber filled with thousands of black roses. Within them stood Succubus holding a single white rose. Succubus seemed fully aware that they were there.

"So you have shown yourself at last. Once I turn this rose black, Atem will be forever Black Rose." hissed Succubus.

"Not if I can help it!" snarled Yugi with both claws and fangs fully extended. Without Atem, he couldn't summon help from the Shadow Realm. Succubus was swift as she twirled from out of Yugi's way as her hair acted like ropes snaking around Yugi's body binding the teen. 'Dam it!' he snarled to himself. *Please if you can hear me creatures of the Shadow Realm, please help me. I can't allow Atemu to bring Zorc back.* Yugi cried out mentally. Suddenly a blast knocked Succubus off of Yugi freeing the teen. As Yugi got back up to his feet, he could see the Magician of Black Chaos standing before him.

{Mahad!} yelled out Isis.

{Isis get him back to Lord Atemu. He is the only one who can stop the Pharaoh!} snapped Mahad.

{Yugi quickly grab the white rose, its your portal out of here!} shouted out Isis. Yugi lept at Succubus as Mahad blasted her managing to free the white rose. When Yugi grabbed a hold of it, a portal opened up before him.

Meanwhile...Atem had envoked the spell as a large rift betwen dimensions opened up allowing Zorc to step through. All most everyone went down to their knees excpet for Mana and Atem.

"Finally...I am free. Thank you Mana for arranging for my freedom. What do we plan to do about him?" asked Zorc pointing at Atem.

"We had an agreement Zorc that once you were free, Atemu would be mine to do with as I please." replied Mana.

"Fine but don't say that I didn't warn you." replied Zorc. Mana took Atem by the hand leading him back to her chambers. It was time that she got what she wanted from Atem

NEXT CHAPTER...

one of the Midnight Sons is going to die. find out who it is in "loss of a friend and ally"


	14. loss of a friend and ally

Fight for the Future

This is a squel to the first story "Dark Rider Atem" that I have been asked to do by some readers. A special thanks to Shadowfox26 for your ideas as I had used it in this chapter. I claim no right or claim to own any of the characters featured in both the Ghost Rider series and/or the Yugioh series as all of the creatures and spells that I am using for the story are actual Yugioh cards from the game. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews at the end to tell me what you think. As I appreciate any and all advise given to me as I also appreciate any help given to me for this story. Thanks!

"regular speech"

*mental speech*

(author's notes)

{foreign speech}

'thinking'

14 - loss of a friend and ally

Mana lead Atem back to her chambers where she forcefully kissed Atem as her hands tugged at his clothing. Atems hands rested on Mana's hips never moving. Mana moaned out loud as she explored every inch of Atem. But she couldn't help but to think that she had missed something important.

Meanwhile...the Midnight Sons were approaching fast on Mana's location. All of them hoped and prayed that some how Yugi had found a way to free Atem from Mana's spell.

*Hang on Yugi and Atemu, we will be there shortly!* Yami stated mentally. Yami knew that in the long run he would have to return back to Yugi and Atemu as he was a fragment of their lost spirit from long ago. Uriel had given him a temporary human body in order to full fill the prophecy. Vengeance was a spirit of vengeance given to him just for this mission. Vengeance knew about the truth and gave Atem the message as the spirit of vengeance had figured it out. The only one who didn't know was Yugi. In the short time that Yami had gotten to now Yugi, he hated lying to the teen as he was incredibly nice and sweet. His innocence and light tended to rub off on others. *Please be safe Yugi.* Yami prayed mentally.

In the void...the white rose that Yugi was holding vanished into starlights as the orb that contained Isis's spirit changed into a physical being. Yugi could tell that Atemu had all ready summoned Zorc back to the world. Yugi could then see a faded image of Atem lying on the floor as Yugi rushed to his side.

"Atemu...wake up!" shouted out Yugi as tears began to form in his eyes. "Isis...what's wrong with him?" asked Yugi forgetting to speak in Egyptian. Isis walked over by Yugi's side examining Atem. Even without Yugi speaking in Egyptian it seemed like she understood him.

{Mana casted a spell on him sealing a part of his essence into the rose unleashing the dark part that lives within Lord Atemu.} replied Isis.

'But that's impossible, Atemu and I got rid of his darker half ages ago.' Yugi thought to himself. Isis chanted something in Egyptian that Yugi couldn't understand as Atemu's form disappeared back into Yugi's body.

{Now I have to get you back to Lord Atemu as quickly as possible.} stated Isis.

Elsewhere...Atemu held onto Mana kissing her fircely. He broke the kiss suddenly feeling that something was wrong but he couldn't figure out what it was. Blackout then entered the chamber snarling sharply at Atem. Mana glanced up glaring at Blackout.  
"What do you want Blackout?" snapped Mana pissed off that somebody was interuppting her time with Atem.

"Master Zorc wishes to see you Black Rose." replied Blackout.

"Fine...I will be right back my love." stated Mana as she and Blackout left the room. Shortly after Mana and Blackout left the room a brilliant white light filled the chamber as both Yugi and Isis entered the room through a portal. Isis bound Atem with a spell allowing Yugi to enter back into Atem's body. Atem screamed in pain as the light expelled the darkness as Atemu's body slowly returned back to normal. But it was already too late as the damage had been done. Pieces of the prophecy had come true. Atem looked up at Isis as she undid the spell.

{Isis, my old friend...thank you for your help.} replied Atemu weakly.

{Are you certain that you will be all right?} asked Isis in concern.

'I will be once I get the hell out of here.' Atem thought to himself.

Atem was several feet away from freedom when he was suddenly blasted from behind. Atem screamed in pain as he collapsed down onto his knees. His head wipped around to see Zorc, Zarathos, and Mana holding magic orbs of power within their hands.

"How did you free yourself from my spell?" asked Mana angerily.

"I feel no need to tell you!" answered Atem as he got blasted again.

"Unfortunately, we can not allow you to leave!" hissed Mana. Before Zarathos, Zorc, and Mana could attack Atem again, a portal opened up as the Midnight Sons came charging through.

"Keep them away from Atemu!" snarled Yami as he proceeded to transform into Vengeance. Everyone acted quickly using their power to off set Mana, Zarathos, and Zorc. Atem was far too weak to keep his current form as he changed back into Yugi. "Strange, get us out of here quickly!" shouted out Vengeance. The sorcerer supreme quickly reopened a portal back to Domino City.

"If I can't have Atemu, then nobody will!" snapped Mana as she manifested a spear throwing it at Yugi. Yugi could bearly move as it is as Vengeance threw him down onto the ground taking the spear as it ripped right through his body. Vengeance collapsed down onto his knees as his form changed instantly back into Yami's. The portal surrounded the Midnight Sons teleporting them out of there.

The Midnight Sons crashed landed within the graveyard in Domino City sore. Yami laid injured on Solomon Moto's grave. Slowly Yugi went to Yami's side as Yami was breathing hard and coughing up a lot of blood. A huge hole sat in his gut as he wasn't healing.

"Why Yami...why did you save me?" asked Yugi in tears as the blood tears streaked down his face.

"Because the truth is Yugi...that I was never truly your brother. If you did have a brother, he would have been proud of you. I am sorry that I had lied to you." stated Yami in a gasp of pain.

"But I don't understand why...what are you talking about?" asked Yugi sadly.

"Please don't ask me to repeat myself. But its up to you two to put a stop to Mana, Zorc, and Zarathos. You will find that I left the crown at your place in a book bag." stated Yami. The tears came rolling down from Yugi's face as Atem appeared besides him also crying. Even though he knew what Yami was, he couldn't help but to feel sad to loose a friend and ally. The Midnight Son stood back not sure of what to say or do as they were all loosing a good friend and trusted ally.

*It is up to you now Atemu. Defeat them!* stated Vengeance.

*You have my word.* replied Atem as Yami's body faded into shards of gold and crimson light as the light showered Yugi. It was then that Yugi understood what he meant. Yami was a fragement of Yugi's and Atem's lost spirit. Tears streaked down everyone's face saddened by this loss.

NEXT CHAPTER...

its time for a "face off" as Yugi, Atem, and the Midnight Sons go back to fight against Mana, Zorc, and Zarathos. but how will the loss of Yami effect them?


	15. face off

Fight for the Future

This is a squel to the first story "Dark Rider Atem" that I have been asked to do by some readers. I claim no right or claim to own any of the characters featured in both the Ghost Rider series and/or the Yugioh series as all of the creatures and spells that I am using for the story are actual Yugioh cards from the game. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews at the end to tell me what you think. As I appreciate any and all advise given to me as I also appreciate any help given to me for this story. Thanks!

"regular speech"

*mental speech*

(author's notes)

{foreign speech}

'thinking'

15 - face off

After seeing Yami scatter in a fragment of lights, Yugi collapsed drained as he could sense that something was wrong. Atem's darkness still lingured causing a small rift to form between Yugi and Atem. Atem's worst fears had come true as he had brought back Zorc and given into his darkness all thanks to Mana. Yugi had lost almost everyone he had ever loved or cared for. Even though Yami was a fragment of his soul, he had come to know Yami as a friend, brother, ally, and colligue. Now he was gone. Mana was going to pay dearly for this.

In the void...Atem collapsed as the tears poured down his face.

"What have I done? Mana is this truly what you want? Ra, please help me." Atem cried out. Atem could feel someone helping him back up to his feet. He turned hius head slightly to see the Magician of Black Chaos by his side. "...Mahad...?"

"I am here my pharaoh, rest easy." stated Mahad.

"Leave me my trusted friend, there is no hope for me. The darkness within me seems much stronger than ever before. I don't know how this will effect Yugi and me. I am certain that my host can feel it too." stated Atem. He knew that if he faced against Mana now that his darker half would take control. Atem didn't want to put Yugi through any more pain.

{Lord Atemu please don't dispare. If you give up and give in, evil will win. All of the good that you have done up to now will be for nothing.} stated Isis as she materalized besides Mahad.

"She is right Lord Atemu. We must find a way to link both you and Master Yugi together." stated Mahad.

{But that would require some serious magic power.} added Isis.

"There is only one person that I know of whom has a strong magical power. Lets hope that this works." replied Atem.

Meanwhile...Yugi finally regained consciousness finding both Danny and Blaze by his side. Yugi felt sore and weak considering all that he had been through. He could tell that Atem felt bad about what had happened. But it wasn't his fault as Mana casted a spell on him making him obey her commands.

"Yugi, how do you feel?" asked Blaze.

"A little bit better." replied Yugi weakly.

"You're lying Yugi. Admit it that you're worried about what's going to happen." stated Blaze.

"Perhaps you're right. Have you seen Odion?" asked Yugi.

"He said that he was going back home to retieve some spell books. What's going on Yugi? Your aurora has changed. It fluxes between light and dark." asked Danny. Yugi sat up slowly trying not to wince in pain.

"Atemu had completed part of the prophecy by giving into the darkness and being taken by evil, it fractured our soul damaging it. Both of our worst fears have come to past as we all know that the battle is very close at hand. We have to be prepaired for what's going to happen." replied Yugi. Yugi looked past both Danny and Blaze to see Odion as he bowed his head. "Now if you excuse me, I need to speak with Odion in private." stated Yugi. Both Danny and Blaze left the room as Odion closed the door behind them. "You could sense it, couldn't you?" asked Yugi.

"I sensed it, that's why I went home to retrieve the spell books that I have. The bond between you and Atem is breaking because of what happened. My magic may only delay what is happening." replied Odion. Yugi only nodded his head as Odion opened up a book with the mystic rod in hand.

Several hours later...blood curdeling screams echoed through the house as power shook the foundation. The Midnight Sons bolted up the stiars to see Atem in his fullest form helping a physically drained sorcerer supreme. Odion's outfit had changed as it looked like he was wearing a full body black spendex suit with a white pitchfork in the middle running from the chest down. His cape looked tattered as it was now grey in color. A white mask with the black symbol of the medallion of power covered his face.

"...Strange...?" the Midnight Sons questioned in unison.

"It's me." replied Odion as his voice sounded much darker than usual.

"What on Earth happened?" asked Pegasus.

"His and my magic clashed. We managed to form a temporary seal. Now we must put an end to this evil once and for all." stated Atem as he pulled out the crown that Yami had left behind placing it on his head. Using his magic, he summoned forth the tablet shrinking it down in size for Tristan. Then he opened up a portal to Egypt. "Now lets put an end to this evil threat once and for all!" stated Atem as the Midnight Sons cheered in unison as they stepped through the portal.

Egypt...the Midnight Sons existed the portal coming face to face with Zarathos and a crew of villians by his side.

"Where is Mana and Zorc?" snarled Atem.

"In the pyramid but the only way you are going to get to them is through us." replied Zarathos.

"I destroyed you once before Zarathos and I will do it again!" snapped Atem.

"Just try it Dark Rider, I am much more powerful than before." replied Zarathos.

"We will see about that." added Atem.

NEXT CHAPTER...

the battle for the fate of the world has begun. can Atem and the Midnight Sons win? or will the world be plunged into darkness. find out what happens in "battle part one"


	16. battle part 1

Fight for the Future

This is a squel to the first story "Dark Rider Atem" that I have been asked to do by some readers. I claim no right or claim to own any of the characters featured in both the Ghost Rider series and/or the Yugioh series as all of the creatures and spells that I am using for the story are actual Yugioh cards from the game. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews at the end to tell me what you think. As I appreciate any and all advise given to me as I also appreciate any help given to me for this story. Thanks!

"regular speech"

*mental speech*

(author's notes)

{foreign speech}

'thinking'

16 - battle part 1

After saying what needed to be said, the Midnight Sons moved attacking Zarathos and his group. Atem had used his powers to unlock toe powers contained within the mystic items before the battle even begun allowing the Shadow Realm creatures that resinate with each mystic item to come forth and aid the Midnight Sons. By Atem's side stood the Magician of Black Chaos and the Black Luster Soldier, by Punisher's side was the Blue Eyes White Dragon, by Daredevil's side was the Time Wizard, and by Caretaker's side was the Thousand Eye Fiend. By Wolverine's side stood Gilford the Sword Master, by Blade's side stood the Vampire Lord, by Morbius's side was the Evil Hero Infernal Gainer, by Shriker's side was the Gravekeeper's Assailant, and by Strange's side stood the Sorcerer of Dark Magic. Atem was the one who mainly dealt with Zarathos as the rest of the Midnight Sons dealt with the group that was with him. Strange faced against Lillith, both Morbius and Blade dealt with Blackout, Wolverine faced against Skinner, Punisher faced against Coda, Shriker faced against Dread, Daredevil faced against Basilisk, as Caretaker faced against Kabal. The war for the fate of the world had finally begun. Zarathos threw a fire blast at Atem as the Black Luster Soldier stepped forward blocking the blast with his shield. Then the Black Luster Soldier quickly moved forward attacking Zarathos with his sword. This gave Atem and the Magician of Black Chaos plenty of time to combine their magical power together. Once they had the magic in hand, they threw it at Zarathos as the Black Luster Soldier lept out of the way. The blast hit Zarathos hard enough for him to be pushed back several feet. Zarathos laughed at Atem as if his blast hardly fazed him at all.

"I don't see what's the big deal about you Dark Rider, I don't understand Mana's obsession with you or why Zorc wants you dead so badly." stated Zarathos.

"You clearly didn't learn anything from the last time that we fought. There is much more to me than meets the eye." snarled Atem.

"So what you used to be a powerful Pharaoh that once rulled ancient Egypt. I am far older than you and way more powerful than you." snapped Zarathos.

"You would think so Zarahtos but you are sorely mistaken." replide Atem as he begun to pull the power from the mystic items to summon perhaps one of the strongest Shadow Realm creatures around other than the three Egyptian Gods. "I command thee to form and take shape and to smite my enemies. Now come forth Exodia the Forbidden One!" stated Atem as all of the mystic items began to glow. The items emitted a light forming into a very large spell circle. Exodia stepped out from the spell circle as Zarathos's face seemed to pale. "This is the end of you Zarathos. There will be no comming back from where Exodia is sending you. Exodia...Obliderate!" commanded Atem. Power encircled Exodia's hands as he attacked Zarathos being joined by the Magician of Black Chaos and Black Luster Soldier. Atem began to chant in Egyptian as he could feel Yugi adding in his powers. Atem was making sure that there would be no returning for these guys as they would no longer threaten the world. The Shadow Realm creatures that were working along side of the Midnight Sons seemed to know what Atem was planning as they grabbed a hold of them pulling them back as Exodia's powers turned into a large destructive black hole. The black hole began to suck in all of the villians. Zarathos tried to fight against it.

"No...this is not the end Atem. I will return!" hissed Zarathos. Both the Magician of Black Chaos and Black Luster Soldier stepped before Atem.

"We think not!" they stated in unison as they pushed Zarathos back to the black hole. Once the black hole had swallowed up all of the villians, Atem ended the spell dropping down to his knees. All of the Shadow Realm creatures vanished suddenly as it seemed that Atem was struggeling to keep his form.

"Atem!" the Midnight Sons shouted out in unison as they all rushed to Atem's side. Atem's breathing became hard and irradic. Atem began to scream in pain as he was painfully ripped apart from Yugi. The seal that Odion had placed upon them had broke now making the one now two. The prophecy was close to complition as they still had to face against Mana and Zorc. Concern stretched across the Midnight Sons's faces wondering if Atem could pull it off as now he had been fully seperated from Yugi.

NEXT CHAPTER...

we are coming close to the end as Yugi, Atem, and friends face against Zorc and Mana next. will the prophecy be completed and what will Atem do once it completes? find out what happens next time in "battle part 2"


	17. battle part 2

Fight for the Future

This is a squel to the first story "Dark Rider Atem" that I have been asked to do by some readers. I claim no right or claim to own any of the characters featured in both the Ghost Rider series and/or the Yugioh series as all of the creatures and spells that I am using for the story are actual Yugioh cards from the game. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews at the end to tell me what you think. As I appreciate any and all advise given to me as I also appreciate any help given to me for this story. Thanks!

"regular speech"

*mental speech*

(author's notes)

{foreign speech}

'thinking'

17 - battle part 2

After being forcefully seperated Atem slowly regained feeling back to his body.

"Are you two all right?" asked Bakura as Blaze helped Yugi sit upright while Duke helped Atem. Atem slowly opened his eyes to see Yugi by his side as he knew what had happened.

"Oowww...I didn't think that it would hurt that much." replied Yugi.

"That's the least of our problems. Can you continue on Yugi?" asked Atem in concern. Yugi slowly nodded his head as Blaze helped him back up to his feet while Duke helped Atem. Atem then turned to Odion. "Can you teleport us to the valley of the kings? Both Mana and Zorc are there within my pyramid." asked Atem.

"Consider it done!" replied Odion as he used his magic to teleport them to their destination

Moments later...Atem, Yugi, and the Midnight Sons arrived in the valley of the kings. The valley had been majorily altered through some very powerful magic. Atem's tomb and pyramid had been changed as it now looked darker, evil and haunted. The once regal looking tomb now looked like something from out of a horror movie. Atem snarled sharply as Zorc was going to pay for what he had done. Atem lead the way as he knew full well that Zorc was expecting them. Everyone made their way into the tomb going to what appeared to be the thrown room. Zorc sat on the thrown as Mana stood by his side.

"Welcome Atemu to your death." stated Zorc with a wicked smile on his face.

"If anyone is going to die here it will be you Zorc. I hope that your happy Mana as you will be joining him." snarled Atem.

"Mana is no more my dear Pharaoh Atemu, I have become Black Rose. All I ever wanted is you but since I can't seem to have you then I have no choice but to destroy you. This will be our final good bye my king." hissed Mana. The Midnight Sons moved to attack Zorc before Atem could stop them.

"Fools!" snapped Zorc as he unleashed a powerful blast.

"Big Shield Gardna!" yelled out Atem as a large Shadow Realm creature appeared in front of the Midnight Sons holding a rather large shield which blocked Zorc's attack. Zorc's thunderous laughter fill the tomb.

"Come now you can do better than that!" stated Zorc. Atem stepped in front of the Midnight Sons as the Big Shield Gardna vanished.

"Please leave this fight up to me." Atem told the Midnight Sons.

"No way Atem. We have see you this far. We are with you through this to the very end." snapped Wolverine as the other Midnight Sons aggreed with him.

"Thank you my friends." replied Atem as he looked at Yugi whom just nodded his head.

"Please stop with all of these sentimental feelings. No matter how you look at it, you are all going to die!" hissed Mana.

"We will see about that!" snapped Pegasus. Atem unlinked the mystic chain that hung around his chest infusing it with hellfire and his magic. Atem silently called for the Magician of Black Chaos to come forth to protect Yugi.

*Please stay back aibou. Without me within you, you are just an ordinary human with no special power. I don't know what I would do if I had lost you.* Atem told Yugi telepathically. Yugi just nodded his head that he understood as the Magician of Black Chaos appeared in front of him. Atem then turned his undivided attention back to Mana and Zorc. Atem flicked his wrist as the chain came magically undone sending the links flying at Zorc and Black Rose. The Midnight Sons all moved at the same time each using their talents and powers to attack Zorc. All of the attacks hit Zorc at the same time as he seemed hardly fazed by the attacks. Zorc got up from the thrown weilding another blast. Atem quickly pushed everyone down as Zorc unleashed the blast. The blast completely missed them but blew a portion of the temple away. Atem cursed to himself as he knew that even with the Midnight Sons by his side, he was no match for Zorc. He had no choice but to summon them in order for them to help him like they did so many years ago. *Buy me some time.* he told the Midnight Sons telepathically. The Midnight Sons nodded their heads as they got up attacking Zorc again as Atem rose to his feet. {I call upon the powers of the powers of the ancient gods that exist to come forth and to aid me. By the ancient coven that has been formed, I call upon thee to help me defeat my enemies. I call upon the Egyptain gods that exist within the Shadow Realm to come forth and aid my hand. Now come forth Slifer the Sky Dragon, Oblisk the Tourmentor, and the Winged Dragon of Ra!} Atem chanted in Egyptian. Thunder clashed within the tomb as the three gods that Atem had summoned appeared by his side. The gods glared at Zorc as they understood why they were summoned. Zorc threw off the Midnight Sons glaring at Atem and the three Egyptian gods. Zorc began to laugh which raised a questioning look to Atem's face.

"Don't you think that I would be ready for them this time? They might have succeeded last time that you had summoned them in order to defeat me. But this time it will be different." stated Zorc before he turned to Mana. "Now is the time my Black Rose!" stated Zorc. A smirk stretched across Mana's face as she gathered up her magic into her hands. "This is good bye my love." she stated.

NEXT CHAPTER...

what is Mana planing to do? what is going to happen to Atem, Yugi, and the Midnight Sons? find out what happens next time in "sacrifice" as someone is going to die as who dies will shock you!


	18. sacrifice

Fight for the Future

This is a squel to the first story "Dark Rider Atem" that I have been asked to do by some readers. I claim no right or claim to own any of the characters featured in both the Ghost Rider series and/or the Yugioh series as all of the creatures and spells that I am using for the story are actual Yugioh cards from the game. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews at the end to tell me what you think. As I appreciate any and all advise given to me as I also appreciate any help given to me for this story. Thanks!

"regular speech"

*mental speech*

(author's notes)

{foreign speech}

'thinking'

18 - sacrifice

Mana threw the blast at Atem as all time seemed to slow down. Nobody saw Yugi move as he pushed the Magician of Black Chaos out of the way running in front of Atem as the petite teen took the bront of the attack.

"No...Yugi!" everybody shouted out in unison. (I know that I am bad as I am killing Yugi. So sue me!) Yugi went down hard as Atem rushed to the human's side.

"No aibou...why?" Atem asked as a wave of tears came to his eyes.

"I couldn't allow them to kill you as you are the only hope for the world." Yugi replied weakly while coughing up blood.

"Don't talk aibou, your hurt badly." stated Atem as the tears streaked down his face.

"Lets face it Atemu, I am dying. I don't regret anything as I am glad that I had met you and was able to help you." replied Yugi.

"I couldn't have asked for a better human host." Atem stated sadly. Tears began to flow down from the Midnight Son's faces sadened as they were loosing a persom whom had changed their lives. Atem held Yugi's hand as he coughed up some more blood.

"Atemu, don't loose hope. My light will always be with you. You must stop Zorc." wheezed Yugi before his eyes slowly closed and his hand went limp. Yugi's light and innocence was gone forever. Atem laid Yugi down carefully crossing the teens arms across his chest. Atem then took the pyramid keychain that Yugi had clipped onto his belt buckle before he rose to his feet slowly.

"May Ra watch over you Yugi. I will never forget you." replied Atem as he wiped away the tears from his eyes. Atem then looked at the Midnight Sons whom were also crying. "Nobody else shall die for me. Please stay back and allow me to handle this." he stated as he held on tightly to the pyramid keychain. The pyramid puzzle that once belonged to Atem returned to its normal size (the size of the one that Yugi and Atem wear) as Atem broke off the chair that hung around his chest attaching it the the puzzle as he wore it like a necklace. The mystic crown still sat on his head as he got back up to his feet. Bakura took off the mystic ring that hung around his hip handing it to Atem.

"You need this more than I do." stated Bakura. Atem took the mystic ring nodding his head while thanking Bakura. One by one the Midnight Son's stepped forth handing over their mystic items to Atem.

"What are they doing Black Rose? What are they planning?" asked Zorc.

"I am not sure." replied Mana.

"Thankyou my friends for everything." Atem whispered as he placed each item on. The ring rested on his hip, the necklace around his neck, the eye in the middle of the crown, the bracelet around his arm, the tablet (which becomes like a duel disk) on his other arm, the scales became a staff, the key hung off of his hip along with the ring, as he held onto the rod in his other hand. Atem then walked over to his mystic motorcycle taking off his leather jacket as he assumed his true form as he took the medallion of power (which was the gas cap if you hadn't figured that out) off of the bike before he then turned to face Mana and Zorc. Mana gasped when she saw Atem as he looked almost like he did back when he was alive despite having fire for hair. Atem stood along side with the ancient gods whom had not moved since he had first summoned them from the Shadow Realm. Sorrow and pain was stretched across Atem's face which brought a questioning look to Zorc's face. The Midnight Sons all stood a good distance back as they allowed Atem his wish to face the two alone. They all prayed that Atem would succeed. "No longer will I stand by and allow you to threaten the world. You have killed many innocent lives as I can not allow your dark reign to come about." stated Atem as he turned to the three Egyptian Gods. {I command the three Egyptian gods to fuse together with me making their power my own. I envoke upon the powers contained within the medallion of power to bring forth the one true light in order to forever destroy Zorc the dark one. I summon thee to come forth and to use me as your vessel. Now come forth oh Ruse, the Creator of Life and Light!" (I don't know if this is an actual character or not but it is the being that appears in the very last epsiode when Atem battles against Zorc in the t.v. series) Atem chanted in Egyptian as all of the mystic items as well as the medallion of power glowed.

"No...not him!" Zorc screamed out as he tried to reach for Atem but he was pushed back by the light and power emitted by Atem. The three Egyptian gods began to merge together as they then merged into Atem as his whole entire body began to change taking on the form of Ruse. Atem felt no pain as his body willing under went the transformation.

The void...Atem came face to face with Ruse, the Creator of Life and Light.

"Pharaoh Atemu, are you certain that this is what you want? By giving up all of your powers that have been contained within the mystic items and the medallion of power, it will end up costing you your life." stated Ruse.

"I understnad that Ruse. In order to truly defeat Zorc, I am willing to sacrifice my life for this as Yugi gave up his own life to ensure that I stop Zorc once and for all." replied Atem as he knew that this was the right choice.

"If that is your wish, then I shall honor it Atemu." replied Ruse as his powers washed over Atem.

NEXT CHAPTER...

as we near the end, the battle between "light and dark" shall have Ruse face against Mana and Zorc. will Ruse's powers be enough to stop Zorc once and for all?


	19. light vs dark

Fight for the Future

This is a sequel to the first story "Dark Rider Atem" that I have been asked to do by some readers. I claim no right or claim to own any of the characters featured in both the Ghost Rider series and/or the Yugioh series as all of the creatures and spells that I am using for the story are actual Yugioh cards from the game. A special thanks to Leo112 for that poem you had sent me as I used it in this chapter (with his permission of course). We are coming close to the end as I have one more chapter left. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews at the end to tell me what you think. As I appreciate any and all advise given to me as I also appreciate any help given to me for this story. Thanks!

"regular speech"

*mental speech*

(author's notes)

{foreign speech}

'thinking'

19 - light vs dark

Atem's body gave away as he was transformed into Ruse, the Creator of Life and Light. In the back of Atem's mind he could remember an old nursery rhyme he had heard as a child.

"When darkness comes forth to blanket the land, Ruse will come forth and make his stand. Fear not oh young ones of the boundary that is death, find your own power to give him hope and light or he shall forever draw his last breath. Just as light can't live without the dark, you will find out that we all bear his mark. When his gift is unconsciously given, dare not shed a tear for those whose life was forsaken. Oh Ruse Creator of Life and Light, allow this evil threat to vanish by your might." Atem gave everything he had to Ruse in hopes that the creator of life and light could do the one thing that he could not, stop Zorc once and for all. Once Ruse was in control of Atem's body he turned facing Mana and Zorc.

"It is time that you ended this Zorc. Light and dark were meant to live in harmony, not to destroy one another." stated Ruse.

"That's easy for you to say my dear brother, everyone loves and worships the ground that you walk on. While I was left behind in your shadow. No longer, I shall have what I deserve. Even if I have to destroy you to do it!" snarled Zorc.

*Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that Zorc is your brother?* asked Atem mentally.

*Yes, where I am the light he is the dark. We are two opposites of the same coin.* replied Ruse. Atem seemed to understand as it took him so long to finally find his light only to loose it again, his light that was Yugi Moto. "As for you Black Rose...why are you doing this?" asked Ruse.

"All I ever wanted was for Atemu to love me and share his life with me. But he couldn't, he kept me out and away. I will never forgive him for dying on me. I was never truly loved by him!" shrieked Mana.

*That's not true. I did love Mana as much as I cared for all of the people of Egypt. When Zorc appeared, I had fought against him to keep my people and the ones that I loved safe. The only reason to why I didn't tell Mana about what I was is because I didn't want for her to see me as a monster.* Atem stated telepathically. Ruse had seen Atem's memories as he knew that the pharaoh was speaking the truth.

"It's time that I opened your eyes to the truth." stated Ruse as he pointed his right index finger at Mana. A bright ray of light shot out of his finger bathing Mana in the light. Mana began to remember everything that she had forgotten as she was shown the hardships that Atem was forced to endore because of what he was as he had sacrificed his life to ensure that the people he loved and cared for was safe from harm. Tears streaked down Mana's face as she remembered what she had done to Atem since she had turned her heart to darkness.

"Atemu, forgive me!" she cried out before Ruse's light destroyed her completely. *Don't worry Atemu, she will be sent to purgatory in order to reflect on and to atone for what she had done. Now all we have to do is worry about Zorc.* Ruse stated.

*Then lets do this!* stated Atem as his powers flowed into Ruse. Ruse moved summoning forth a sword of light as Zorc summoned up a sword of darkness. The two swords clashed in a wave of sparks and power. Zorc summoned forth some dark energy blasting Ruse at close range. The blast was deflected by the Magician of Black Chaos. *NO...MAHAD...!* yelled out Atem. Ruse caught Mahad in his massive hand as the Magician of Black Chaos's body began to disolve away.

"I am glad that I was able to serve you one last time Lord Atemu. I am giving you all of the power that I had gained since becoming the Dark Magician and the Magician of Black Chaos." stated Mahad as his body vanished while his power flowed into Ruse.

"More are going to die Ruse. You will not stop me!" snarled Zorc.

"No Zorc this is the final end. I will not allow you to destory this world and these humans. I should have stop you a long time ago but I never had the heart too. I know that you will never change your ways Zorc. This is goodbye my brother!" stated Ruse as he began to combine the three Egyptian god's powers, Atem's and Mahad's power, along with the medallion of power and his own power. Ruse then charged at Zorc as his whole entire body was changed into blinding light. Ruse tackled Zorc grabbing a firm hold of him as the power that Ruse was emitting engulfed them both. All the Midnight Sons could hear was Zorc's screams before the bright light blinded them all completely.

LAST AND FINAL CHAPTER...

as we near the very end of this story "Atem's final choice" will decide his fate. which course will he end up taking? the path of life or the path of death? find out what happens in the last chapter.


	20. Atem's final choice

Fight for the Future

This is a sequel to the first story "Dark Rider Atem" that I have been asked to do by some readers. I claim no right or claim to own any of the characters featured in both the Ghost Rider series and/or the Yugioh series as all of the creatures and spells that I am using for the story are actual Yugioh cards from the game. A special thanks to all of my reviewers whom read the story and faved it, I love you guys but as we all know all good things must come to an end.

"regular speech"

*mental speech*

(author's notes)

{foreign speech}

'thinking'

20 - Atem's final choice

As the light blinded everyone, Ruse seperated from Atem as he took Zorc with him finally destroying Zorc once and for all. The three Egyptian gods unfused from Atem returning back to the Shadow Realm from wence they came. As the light finally dispirsed, the Midnight Sons watched as Atem's body fell lifeless to the ground.

"Atem!" they all yelled out in concern as they rushed to Atem's side. The medallion of power that Atem was holding onto was shattered into tiny pieces. Atem was breathing hard as his body had returned back to normal, to how it once was when he lived back in Egypt. Suddenly Uriel appeared before them in a blinding flash of light.

"As promised Atemu, I am here to see what choice you will make. Finally the darkness has been vanquished from the world as you have fully completed the prophecy. Now its up to you Atemu to make a choice. Do you choose the path of life or the path of eternal rest?" asked Uriel as he took a hold of Atem's hand. Atem looked at his friends whom all stood by his side then over to where his once human host now laid. He felt so alone without Yugi as he had lived a long and hard life. Atem felt that it was time that he finally rested. The Midnight Sons and the heroes of the future could protect the world from now on.

"I am ready to finally rest Uriel. There is no use for me to continue on without Yugi. I am finally ready to go home." Atem replied weakly.

"If that is your which then I shall honor it. I will allow you to say goodbye to your friends." stated Uriel. Atem nodded his head as one by one the Midnight Sons said their fair wells to their friend and colligue. The last one to say goodbye to Atem was Pegasus.

"Caretaker, I release your family from the service that I had enlisted on them from so long ago. Bury my body along with the mystic items within my temple." Atem told Pegasus.

"Of course Atemu. I hope that you rest well for the rest of eternity." stated Pegasus.

"Its time to go Atemu!" stated Uriel as by his side stood the spirit of Yugi. "Yugi you best say your goodbyes quickly." Yugi simply smiled at his friends.

"Guys it was a blast. I enjoyed meeting all of you and spending time with you to save the world and stuff. I couldn't have asked for better friends." stated Yugi. With a flash of light Uriel and the spirits of both Yugi and Atem were gone. Finally Atem could rest as the world was forever safe from the evil darkness that threatened it.

Several days later...all of the Midnight Sons from past to the present stood within the Domino City Cementary by the two graves. One read Atemu. Pharaoh, hero, friend, savior, and ally. May his spirit and soul rest in peace. The other read Yugi Moto. Friend, hero, savior, and ally. May his light always burn bright. The Midnight Sons felt it was only right that they buried Yugi and had an additional grave next to Yugi's for Atem. Even though Atem's body along with the mystic items were buried within his pyramid back in Egypt, they felt that it was fitting if he had a more modern burial. They wanted to honor both Yugi's and Atem's memory. Everyone laid flowers on the graves as they all sweared that they will never forget them and that they will keep the world safe allowing the two of them to finally rest for all eternity. Once all of the Midnight Sons had paid their respects, they all left the graveyard going their seperate ways as they knew if there ever came a time that they would be needed, that the Midnight Sons shall rise again to keep the peace and to protect the innocent!

THE END!


End file.
